Les gènes Potter
by marmel
Summary: Spoiler tome 7.Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela… Slash HPDM et SSSB
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Me voilà de retour avec cette petite fic'. Je profite de mes vacances d'été pour avancer au maximum cette histoire car je risque de manquer de temps l'an prochain… Et oui j'ai eu mon bts et je passe donc au niveau au dessus donc beaucoup plus dur et prenant !

**Temps de parution**** :** Je publie le prologue ce soir pour voir vos impression, la suite la semaine prochaine et après j'espacerais à deux semaines ou un mois selon mes chapitre d'avance. Pour une fois je veux être régulière !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** aucune idée ! Pour l'instant, y'en a quatre et le cinquième est en cours..

Voilà, voilà. Vous savez tous. Bonne lecture et surtout faite moi par de vos commentaires! Et à la semaine prochaine!

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_« Protego ! » s'exclama Harry._

_Le charme du bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Voldemort regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine. Au même moment, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. _

_Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » hurlés de toutes parts s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence total, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre._

_« Que personne n'essaye de m'aider » lança Harry avec force._

_Dans le silence complet, sa voix résonna comme la sonnerie d'un clairon. _

_« Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi »_

_Voldemort émis un sifflement._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter » répliqua t-il, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter ? »_

_« Personne » répondit simplement Harry. « Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon… »_

_« L'un de nous ? » ricana Voldemort._

_Tout son corps était tendu, ses yeux rouges avaient le regard fixe, on aurait dit un serpent près à frapper. _

_« Tu pense que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ? »_

_« C'est un hasard quand ma mère est morte pour me sauver ? » rétorqua Harry._

_Tous deux continuaient de se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait qui maintenait toujours la même distance entre eux et pour Harry, il n'existait plus d'autre visage que celui de Voldemort. _

_« Un hasard lorsque j'ai décidé de combattre dans le cimetière ? Un hasard lorsque ce soir, j'ai renoncé à me défendre et que j'ai quand même survécu pour revenir me battre ? »_

_« Des hasards ! » s'écria Voldemort._

_Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et la foule qui observait la scène était comme pétrifiée. Parmi les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle, eux seuls semblaient encore respirer. _

_« Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et sorciers plus grand que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place ! »_

_« Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nuit » assura Harry. _

_Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts rivés sur les yeux rouges._

_« Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici… »_

_« Mais tu n'es pas mort ! »_

_« J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Tu oses… »_

_« Oui, j'ose » affirma Harry. « Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ? »_

_Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle. Harry savait qu'il le tenait momentanément en respect, hypnotisé par l'éventualité, si faible fût elle, qu'il puisse véritablement détenir un ultime secret…_

_« S'agit il d'amour, encore une fois ? » demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent. « La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne l'a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire. L'amour, qui ne m'a pas non plus empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter… mais cette fois, personne ne semble courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu'est ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperai ? »_

_« Une simple chose » dit Harry._

_Ils tournaient toujours en cercle, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Plus rien ne les retenaient que le dernier secret._

_« Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera » reprit Voldemort. « Tu dois croire que tu possède une magie dont je serai dépourvu, ou peut être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ? »_

_« Les deux, je pense » répliqua Harry._

_Il vit alors passer sur le visage de serpent une expression de stupeur qui se dissipa aussitôt. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire était plus effrayant que ses cris, un rire sans humour, un rire fou, qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse._

_« Toi, tu pense connaître davantage de magie que moi ? » lança t-il. « Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ? »_

_« Oh si, il en a rêvé » répondit Harry. « Mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait »_

_« Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! » s'écria Voldemort. « Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi ! »_

_« Non, il était plus intelligent que vous » dit Harry « Meilleur que vous, comme sorcier et comme homme »_

_« C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore ! »_

_« Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez » affirma Harry. _

_Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement dans la foule : les centaines de personne alignées le long des murs avaient pris une profonde inspiration._

_« Dumbledore est mort ! »_

_Voldemort jeta ses mots à la tête de Harry comme s'ils avaient pu lui infliger une douleur insupportable._

_« Son corps se décompose dans la tombe de marbre, dans le parc du château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas ! »_

_« Oui, Dumbledore est mort » dit Harry d'une voix calme. « Mais ce n'ai pas de votre fait. Il a choisit sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur »_

_« Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? » interrogea Voldemort._

_Mais il ne frappait toujours pas et le regard de ses yeux rouges resta fixé sans vaciller sur Harry. _

_« Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres » reprit Harry. « Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est ce pas, Jedusor ? » _

_Voldemort ne répondit pas. Ils tournaient toujours face à face, comme deux loups prêts à s'entre-déchirer._

_« Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche » poursuivit Harry. « La même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir »_

_Il vit les narines de Voldemort frémir._

_« Il vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Il la désirait, voilà tout » lança Voldemort d'un ton méprisant. « Mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus digne de lui… »_

_« Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit » répliqua Harry. « Mais il est devenu espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé ! »_

_« Cela n'a aucune importance ! » s'écria Voldemort d'une voix aiguë._

_Il avait écouté chaque mot avec une attention intense mais il laissa soudain échapper un gloussement de rire dément._

_« Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir si Rogue était dans mon camp ou dans celui de Dumbledore, ou quels médiocre obstacles ils ont essayé de placer sur mon chemin ! Je les ai écrasés comme j'ai écrasé ta mère, le prétendu grand amour de Rogue ! Mais tout cela est très logique, Potter, et dans un sens que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dumbledore a essayé d'empêcher que je m'empare de la Baguette de Sureau ! Il voulait que Rogue deviennent le vrai maître de la baguette ! Mais je suis arrivé avant toi, petit bonhomme… Je me suis procuré la baguette avant que tu ne puisses mettre la main dessus. J'ai compris la vérité avant que tu ne me rattrapes. J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destinée, m'appartient véritablement, désormais ! Le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, Harry Potter ! »_

_« En effet » reconnu Harry. « Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait… Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor… »_

_« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, encore ? »_

_Rien dans tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Harry vit ses pupilles se contracter jusqu'à n'être que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux._

_« C'est votre unique et dernière chance » reprit Harry. « C'est tout ce qui vous reste… Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez… Soyez un homme… Essayez… Essayez d'éprouver du remords… »_

_« Tu oses… » répéta Voldemort._

_« Oui, j'ose » répliqua Harry. « Parce qu'il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai subit les conséquences, c'est vous, Jedusor… »_

_La main de Voldemort qui tenait la Baguette de Sureau tremblait et Harry serra étroitement entre ses doigts celle de Draco. Le moment décisif, il le savait, allait arriver dans quelques secondes._

_« Cette baguette continue à ne pas marcher pleinement pour vous, parce que vous n'avez pas assassiné la bonne personne. Severus Rogue n'a jamais été le véritable maitre de la Baguette de Sureau. Il n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore »_

_« Il l'a tué… »_

_« Vous n'écoutez donc pas ? Rogue n'a jamais vaincu Dumbledore ! La mort de Dumbledore avait été planifié par eux deux ! Dumbledore voulait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, il voulait rester le dernier maitre de la baguette ! Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau serait mort avec lui, car elle n'aurait jamais été conquise ! »_

_« Dans ce cas, Potter, c'est comme si Dumbledore m'avait donné la baguette ! »_

_La voix de Voldemort frémissait d'une délectation cruelle._

_« J'ai volé la baguette dans la tombe de son dernier maître ! Je l'ai prise contre la volonté de son dernier propriétaire ! Son pouvoir m'appartient ! »_

_« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, Jedusor ? Posséder la baguette ne suffit pas ! La tenir entre vos mains, vous en servir, ne vous en donne pas réellement la maitrise. N'avez-vous pas écouté Ollivander ? C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier… Or, la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il ait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui… »_

_La respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement et Harry devinait que le maléfice était proche, il le sentait naître dans la baguette pointée sur son visage._

_« Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Draco Malefoy »_

_Pendant un instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort mais disparut aussitôt._

_« Qu'est ce que ça change ? » dit il d'une voix douce. « Même si tu as raison, Potter, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habilité… Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Draco Malefoy… »_

_« Mais il est trop tard pour vous » répliqua Harry. « Vous avez laissé passer votre chance. Je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Draco, il y a quelques semaines. Je lui ai pris sa baguette »_

_D'un petit geste sec, Harry montra la baguette d'aubépine et sentit tous les regards se concentrer sur elle._

_« Tout revient donc à cela, n'est ce pas ? » murmura Harry. « La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau »_

_Une lueur rouge et or jaillit soudain au dessus d'eux, dans le ciel ensorcelé, en même temps qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait ses premiers contours à la fenêtre la plus proche. La lumière éclaira leurs visages au même instant et Voldemort se transforma brusquement en une tache flamboyante. Harry entendit la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Draco._

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_« Experlliarmus ! »_

_La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habilité infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi. _

_Pendant un instant de silence frémissant, le choc du moment fut comme suspendu. Puis le tumulte éclata autour de Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre. _

Harry sourit. Il était mort. Mort. Il avait réussi. Il avait accomplit la prophétie. Il allait pouvoir construire sa vie. Enfin. Il observait la foule. Les gens s'étreignaient. Des larmes. De la joie. De pleurs. Viendrais le deuil puis une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure. Pour les morts, pour les vivants, pour les enfants. Une foule de chose à faire. A dire. Mais il avait le temps désormais.

Pour l'instant il allait étreindre ses deux meilleurs amis, qui se dirigeaient vers lui et dormir pendant au moins une semaine. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sa vue devint floue. Son cœur s'emballa. Il fut donc incapable de voir ce qui se produisait.

En réalité Harry semblait luire, de plus en plus fort, avant que la lumière ne s'échappe de son corps en un cercle concentrique. Celle ci était sans danger car aucune personne ne semblait être blessée. Mais au lieu de s'agrandir encore pour disparaitre, elle revint à son origine, Harry Potter, avec plus de vitesse et d'intensité. Quand le phénomène atteint, le désormais Sauveur, le corps de Harry se tendit avant de tomber.


	2. Chapter 2: Les masquent tombent

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Me revoilà a peu près une semaine après mon prologue et déjà plus de six cent visites de faites! Je suis trop heureuse. Je le trouvais bien mais il fait avouer qu'il est composé de 95% du tome 7 et seulement 5% de moi. je trouvais nécessaire de se resituer par rapport au dernier tome et pour se souvenir de détail. Bref... Merci pour vos reviews si stimulante j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attente. Pour cette fic' je n'ai aucune beta juste mon ami Chacra qui accepte de me lire, elle me corrige un peu les fautes mais je suis sur que c'est pour lire mes chapitres en avant première.

**Temps de parution**** :** Je publie le chapitre avec un peu d'avance ce soir car je viens de finir un chapitre et je me suis dit là ou demain, la suite dans deux semaines...

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Cinq chapitre d'écrit, le début d'un sixième, c'est déjà pas mal!

Merci pour toute vos visites. Je suis allé parcourir tous les profils de personne qui sont venu voir ma fic' ou plutôt ceux qui ont mis une alerte et y'en a... Se qui veux dire que je lis beaucoup de fiction, donc je n'écris plus... Arrêter de suivre ma fic' je ne suis plus... Lol je plaisante! Mais il est vrai que je n'est pas encore finit mon tour! Allez j'arrête de radoter et je vous laisse à votre lecture...

Chapitre 2 : Les masques tombent

Draco s'était planqué avec ses deux acolytes à l'instant même où ils avaient vu Potter, afin de le ramené au maître. Et une fois le trio enter, ils les avaient suivis pour tomber une salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale, la même que celle où il avait réparé l'armoire à Disparaitre. Où filtrait à travers de haute fenêtre, des rayons de lumières sur ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux immenses murailles, d'objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordés de meuble cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relégués là pour dissimuler peut être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques ou entreposés par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château.

« Pas si vite, Potter »

Potter s'arrêta net, ses chaussures dérapant sur le sol, et se retourna. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient derrière son dos, côte à côte, leurs baguettes pointées droit sur lui.

« C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter » dit Draco qui glissa la sienne entre Crabbe et Goyle.

« Ce n'est plus la tienne » répliqua Potter, le souffle court, en resserrant les doigts sur la baguette d'aubépine. « Le vainqueur devient possesseur, Malefoy. Qui t'en a prêté une ? »

« Ma mère » répondit Draco.

Potter éclata de rire, bien que la situation n'eût rien de très comique.

« Comment se fait il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, tous les trois ? » s'étonna Potter.

« On aura notre récompense » dit Crabbe.

Crabbe souriait comme un enfant à qui on a promis un gros paquet de bonbons.

« Nous sommes restés en arrière, Potter. Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller. On voulait te livrer à lui »

« Bon plan » répondit Potter sur un ton de feinte admiration.

Le balafré se mit à reculer très lentement, de façon imperceptible.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? » interrogea t-il.

« J'ai pratiquement vécu dans la Salle des Objets Cachés tout au long de l'année dernière » répliqua Draco, la voix crispée « Je sais comment y pénétrer »

« On s'est cachés dans le couloir, dehors » grogna Goyle. « Maintenant, on sait faire des sortilèges de Désola…Désalu… Des-lusion ! Et là-dessus – son visage se fendit en un sourire niais -, tu es arrivé juste devant nous et tu as dit que tu cherchais un dieu-dame ! C'est quoi, ça, un dieu-dame ? »

« Harry ? » dit soudain la voix de Weasley, de l'autre côté du mur d'objets qui se dressait sur sa droite. « Tu parles à quelqu'un ? »

Dans un mouvement brusque, semblable à un coup de fouet, Crabbe pointa sa baguette sur les vieux meubles, les malles défoncées, les livres usagés, les robes mitées et autre bric à brac non identifié qui s'entassaient en une montagne d'une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur.

« Descendo ! » hurla t-il.

Le mur commença à vaciller puis à s'ébouler dans l'allée voisine où se trouvait Ron.

« Ron ! » beugla Potter.

Quelque part, hors de son champ de vision, Granger poussa un cri et il entendit d'innombrables objets s'écraser par terre, de l'autre côté du mur chancelant.

« Finite ! » s'exclama t-il, sa baguette tendue vers le rempart qui se stabilisa aussitôt.

« Non ! » vociféra Draco en immobilisant le bras de Crabbe au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à renouveler son sortilège. « Si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres ! »

« Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ? » répliqua Crabbe en dégageant son bras. « C'est Potter que veut le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Qui va s'intéresser à un dieu-dame ? »

« Potter est venu ici pour le prendre » dit Draco sans parvenir à dissimuler l'agacement que lui inspirait la bêtise de ses deux acolytes. « Ce qui doit signifier… »

« Doit signifier ? »

Crabbe se tourna vers Draco avec une férocité qu'il ne cherchait pas à déguiser.

« On s'en fiche de ce que tu penses. Je n'obéis plus à tes ordres, Draco. Toi et ton père, vous êtes finis »

« Harry ? » s'écria à nouveau Weasley, de l'autre côté du mur de vieilleries. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Harry ? » imita Crabbe. « Qu'est ce qui se… non, Potter ! Endoloris ! »

Potter s'était rué vers quelque chose. Le sortilège de Crabbe le manqua, mais frappa le buste derrière qui fut projeté en l'air ainsi que divers objet.

« STOP ! » hurla Draco à Crabbe, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l'immense salle. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant… »

« Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, non ? » s'écria Crabbe, en rejetant le bras de Draco qui essayait à nouveau de le retenir. « Mais si je le peux, je le ferai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'il meure, de toute façon, quelle diff… »

Un jet de lumière écarlate passa alors à quelques centimètres de Potter, Granger s'était précipitée derrière lui et avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion en visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais Draco avait réussi à pousser celui-ci hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui rata sa cible.

« C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Granger plongea de côté faisant échouer la tentative de meurtre de Crabbe et mit Potter dans une fureur telle que tout reste s'effaça de son esprit. Celui-ci jeta à son tour un sort de Stupéfixion à Crabbe. Ce dernier l'évita d'un bond, bousculant Draco qui, sous le choc, lâcha sa baguette. Elle roula à terre sous une montagne de caisses et de meubles brisés.

« Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! » cria Draco à Crabbe et à Goyle qui visaient tous les deux Potter.

Ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde qui suffit au Gryffondor.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Goyle lui échappa des mains et disparut dans la muraille d'objets à côté de lui. Il sauta bêtement sur place pour essayer en vain de la récupérer. Draco se rua sur place pour essayer en vain de la récupérer et hors de portée du deuxième sortilège de Stupéfixion que lança Granger.

Crabbe fit volte face et hurla à nouveau :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

D'un bond, Weasley échappa au jet de lumière verte. Draco, privé de baguette, se réfugia derrière une armoire à trois pieds tandis que Granger fonçait sur eux, lançant au passage un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui frappa Goyle de plein fouet.

« Il est quelque part par là ! » lui cria Potter en montant la pile d'objets sur laquelle le vieux diadème était tombé. Cherche-le pendant que je vais aider R… »

« H-A-R-R-Y ! » hurla t-elle.

« Tu aime la chaleur, crapule ? » rugit Crabbe sans cesser de courir et lança un sort.

Mais il semblait incapable de maîtriser ce qu'il avait déclenché. Des flammes d'une taille anormale les poursuivaient et léchaient au passage les amas d'objets qui s'effritaient en se couvrant de suie à leur contact.

« Aguamenti ! » hurla Potter.

Mais le jet d'eau qui jaillit de sa baguette s'évapora dans l'air.

« COURS ! »

Draco attrapa Goyle, rendu inerte par la stupéfixion, et le traina avec lui. Crabbe les devançait tous, l'air terrifié, à présent. Potter, Weasley et Granger s'étaient précipités sur ses talons, poursuivis par le feu. Ce n'était pas un feu normal. Crabbe avait lancé un Feudeymon. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent un coin de l'allée, les flammes les pourchassèrent comme si elles étaient vivantes, dotées de sens, décidées à les tuer. Le feu, maintenant, se métamorphosait, se transformant en une gigantesque horde de bêtes féroces : serpents enflammés, chimères et dragons se dressaient dans les airs, fondaient en piqué puis s'élevaient à nouveau. Les détritus séculaires dont ils se nourrissaient étaient catapultés dans leurs gueules hérissés de dents, projetés très haut sur leurs pattes griffus avant d'être consumés par la fournaise.

Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient hors de vue. Les monstres enflammés les avaient encerclés, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Ils donnaient des coups de griffes, de corne, de queue, et la chaleur se solidifiait comme un mur autour d'eux et aucun n'avait de baguette. Draco tenait Goyle inconscient, perchés sur une pile fragile de bureaux carbonisés toujours stupéfixé et il avait été séparé de Crabbe par les flammes. Alors que Draco voyait le trio s'envolait sur des balais, il se disait que s'était la fin, qu'il allait crever là et qu'elle façon de mourir si glorieuse. Bruler vif par un sortilège qu'un de ces connards de collègue avaient foiré. Pourquoi diable, avait-il suivit ces deux imbéciles quand ces deux là lui avait par de leurs projets ? Capturer Saint Potty et l'amener au maitre afin de se faire pardonner.

Mais Potter fit demi-tour sur son balai, plongea vers eux et arriver. Il leva une main, mais lorsque Potter la saisit celle-ci, couverte de sueur, glissa aussitôt de celle de Potter…

« SI ON MEURT A CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! » rugit la voix de Weasley.

Et au moment où une immense chimère de flammes fondait sur eux, Granger et Weasley hissèrent Goyle sur leur propre balai puis s'élevèrent à nouveau, roulant et tanguant dans les airs, pendant que lui grimpait derrière Potter.

« La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! » cria Draco à l'oreille du brun qui fonçait derrière Weasley, Granger et Goyle à travers le tourbillon de fumée noire, parvenant à peine respirer.

Autour d'eux, les derniers objets qui n'avaient pas encore été brulés par la voracité des flammes volaient en tous sens, jetés en l'air, en manière de célébration par les ceintures nées du feu ensorcelé : des coupes, des boucliers, un collier étincelant et une vielle tiare aux couleurs délavées…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, qu'est ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là ! » hurla Draco.

Mais Potter prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et descendit en piqué pour attraper un objet, le glisser à son poignet et vira à nouveau alors que le serpent se ruait sur lui. Il remonta en flèche et fonça directement vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte, en priant pour qu'elle soit restée ouverte. Weasley, Granger et Goyle avaient disparu, lui hurlait, cramponné si étroitement à Potter qu'il devait lui fair mal. Enfin, à travers la fumée, il distingua un rectangle qui se découpait sur le mur et bifurqua dans cette direction. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit l'air frais pénétrer dans ses poumons, puis Potter et lui s'écrasèrent contre le mur du couloir, à l'extérieur de la salle.

Draco tomba du balai et resta étendu, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut-le-cœur alors que Potter roula sur lui-même et se redressa en position assise. La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'était effacée et Weasley et Granger étaient assis sur le sol, pantelants, à coté de Goyle, toujours inconscient. Mais de là où il était Draco ne pouvait le voir.

« Cr… Crabbe » balbutia Draco, dès qu'il put à nouveau parler. « Cr…Crabbe »

« Il est mort » répondit sèchement Weasley.

Il y eut un silence. Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit plus que les quintes de toux et les halètements. Puis une série de détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château et des silhouettes transparentes montées à cheval filèrent au galop, leurs têtes, qu'elles tenaient sous le bras, poussant des cris sanguinaires. Potter se releva, vacillant sur ses pieds au passage des cavaliers sans tête, et regarda de tous les côtés : la bataille continuait de faire rage autour de lui. Il entendait à présent d'autres cris que ceux des fantômes qui battaient en retraite. La panique le saisit.

Les Gryffondors partirent rejoindre la bataille les laissant, Goyle et lui, seuls.

Une fois hors de vue Draco s'était rendu, aussi discrètement que possible en haut des marches du château, chose assez longue compte tenu les détours qu'il avait fait pour ne croiser personne. Après tous, il était seul, sans baguette et sans camp réellement définit. Détesté des uns et méprisés des autres. Il devait retrouver sa famille, s'était les seuls sur qui il pouvait réellement compter. Et se fut en tentant de les rejoindre qui se retrouva à supplier un Mangemort masqué de l'épargner :

« Je suis Draco Malefoy, c'est moi Draco, je suis dans votre camp ! »

Un Malefoy ne supplie jamais. Tel était une règle de sa famille. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour avoir la vie sauve ? L'angoisse permanente dans lequel il vivait depuis un an maintenant semblait atteindre son paroxysme. Il allait mourir par un sous fifre pour assouvir leur désir de barbarie. Soudain, le mangemort fut stupéfixé. Il chercha son sauveur, mais il reçut un coup de poing avant de tomber en arrière sur le Mangemort inconscient, la bouche ensanglantée, proprement stupéfait. Peut avant de perdre connaissance il entendit Weasley dire :

« C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, ce soir, abominable faux jeton ! »

Puis ce fut le noir total. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance ce fut pour entendre la voix de son soit disant maître résonnait.

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure. Mais vous avez subi des lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte de sang versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier des hommes, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure »

Ainsi donc tous ce merdier allait bientôt finir. En bien ou en mal. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un coin tranquille. Il n'eut malheureusement que le temps de se dissimulait dans le couloir près de la porte du château. Incapable de bouger tant ce couloir était fréquenté. Jusqu'à ce que tous se dirigent vers les marches et il entendit :

« Non ! »

« Harry! HARRY! » firent Weasley, Granger, Belette junior et meme la vieille McGonagall.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurla le maître.

« C'est fini. Pose le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui ! »

« Il vous a battu ! » fit Weasmoche.

Draco décrocha du reste de la conversation. Potter mort. S'était… impossible… impossible… Il allait mourir… Ils allaient tous mourir… Potter mort, plus personne n'oserai se rebeller enfin pas après le massacre qui se préparer… Et après ce serait un carnage. Des moldus par centaine, des sorciers impurs, des rebelles, des créatures... Et après ce serait les autres pays. Rien ne pourrait étouffer la soif de sang et de domination du maître. Bref, il ne resterait bientôt plus de sorciers. Des horreurs défilaient devant ces yeux. Les conséquences de ses actes plus précisément. Chaque constatation s'accompagnait d'un pas en arrière.

Les préceptes de son père… Un pas….

Le collier empoisonné confié à cette Gryffondor… Un pas…

La bouteille empoisonnée au professeur Slughorn… Un pas….

L'imperium sur Rosmerta… Un pas…

La réparation de l'armoire à disparaitre… Un pas…

L'attaque de Poudlard… Deux pas…

La mort de Dumbledore… Trois pas…

Il avait tué le seul homme capable de faire cessé cette guerre. Certes il n'avait pas tenu la baguette responsable de ce meurtre mais c'est comme s'il avait soutenu le bras. Et Potter… Il avait pensé que Potter pourrait arranger la situation… Il avait passé plus de temps que quiconque avec le directeur l'an dernier… Il devait savoir ce que le vieux fou prévoyez… Il le devait sinon comment expliquer que le célèbre trio de Gryffondor remuait ciel et terre pour des objets… Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais les faits étaient là et désormais Potter était mort… Mort…. Et s'était sa faute… Sa faute… Par ces choix. Par son éducation. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant… Il avait eu tord. Il avait choisit le mauvais chemin. Il aurait du prendre la main tendu par Dumbledore. Accepter de mettre sa famille à l'abri. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé en plein milieux de la Grande Salle et réaliser où il était l'accabla de plus de remord. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la salle froide et obscure présente mais celle d'avant la guerre. Une Grande Salle, ensoleillé, bruyante, pleine de vie bref ce qui autrefois l'aurait fait vomir. Il voyait les élèves, assis à leur table plein de victuaille, papotant, riant. Et à la table des Gryffondors, Potter et ses amis. Lorsque son dos rentra en contact de la pierre froide, derrière la table des professeurs, les élèves s'effacèrent un à un, pour ne laisser à la place que cette salle, froide. Sa vue se brouillait. Des larmes coulaient. Sa faute. Sa faute.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il n'avait pas prêté attention au bruit de bataille à l'extérieur ni du fait que celui-ci se rapprochait. Ce fut deux bras réconfortant qui le tirèrent de la léthargie.

« Draco ? Oh Draco tu es en vivant et tu vas bien ! » fit sa mère en le serrant contre lui.

« Est-ce vrai, mère ? Harry Potter est mort ? » fit Draco essuyant, honteux, les traces de ses larmes.

« Non, mon bébé… » fit Narcissa en caressant la joue de son fils et devant son agacement elle ajouta: « Il s'est en effet rendu dans la forêt et a reçu un Avada du maître mais il est encore en vie et j'ignore comment »

« C'est impossible… » fit Draco, choqué.

« Je suis celle qui a vérifié son état mais je ne l'ai pas dénoncé… En échange il m'a assuré que tu étais là et en vie… » fit la femme en embrassant son fils « Et il a dit vrai »

Et quand on parle du loup. Potter venait de réapparaitre et faisait face au mage noir.

« Que personne n'essaye de m'aider. Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi » fit Potter en pointant sa baguette.

Draco les observait converser. Il observait Potter mettre le maitre en rogne, sans aucune peur. Il détaillait Potter, sa stature nonchalante, ses lèvres bougeait pour dire des paroles blessantes et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Potter gagnerait. Il en était sûr. Pas qu'il n'eut jamais douté mais de le voir là, l'affronter, acheva de le convaincre. D'ailleurs en écoutant la conversation Draco se rendit compte que ce maudit Potty n'était pas si stupide, il avait toutes les cartes en main et tous les événements cruciaux de cette guerre étaient une putain de mise en scène par ce vieux fou manipulateur. Putain il s'était fait berner comme un bleu.

« Draco. Narcissa » résonna la voix de son père derrière leur dos.

Lucius Malefoy soutenait tant bien que mal son parrain, Severus Rogue.

« Oh ! Lucius. Severus. Tu vas bien ? »

« Bien. Lucius est venu m'apporté ce qu'il fallait. Où en est-on ? »

En un an cloitrait dans son manoir, il avait découvert que son parrain n'était pas de son côté, son ancien côté. Et malgré ses croyances il n'avait rien dit. Il faut dire que depuis la punition du maître, il était bien plus terrifiant. Depuis qu'il a été transformé en vampire. Au début il l'avait évité puis avait ressentit le besoin de connaitre le pourquoi et celui-ci avait consenti à lui dévoiler ses raisons. Il lui avait parlé de Lily Potter, de son amour pour elle et du pourquoi le maitre courait toujours après Potter. Intérieurement cela l'avait touché et il avait changé. Moins enclin à partager les idéaux du maitre, plus objectif de la situation. Ni pour ni contre quelque chose entre les deux. Et un jour, il avait osé mettre des mots sur ses doutes avec ses parents, lorsque le manoir fut désert, et contrairement à ses idées, ses parents partagaient ses sentiments. Son père avait même avoué avoir des regrets. Chose impensable pour un Malefoy.

« Potter se bat avec. Tu arrive à point nommer parrain. Potter vient de te blanchir de cette guerre. Ces deux là ne devraient pas tarder à se sauter à la gorge »

Et justement les deux protagonistes lancèrent leur sort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Experlliarmus ! »

Les deux rayons se rencontrèrent. Son souffle se coupa. Il vit repartir le rayon vert vers son maitre avant de basculer en arrière, les bras en croix. Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Potter lui s'était simplement contenté de rattraper la baguette, la baguette de Sureau, celle du plus grand sorcier, avec ses reflexes d'attrapeur.

La guerre était finie. Fini. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère_._ Mais quelque chose clochait. Potter semblait luire, de plus en plus fort, avant que la lumière ne s'échappe de son corps en un cercle concentrique. Ce truc ne devait pas être dangereux car était passé à travers lui. Mais au lieu de s'agrandir encore pour disparaitre, elle revint à son origine, Potter, avec plus de vitesse et d'intensité. Quand le phénomène atteint, le désormais Sauveur, le corps de Potter se tendit avant de tomber.

« POTTER » fit Draco paniqué, voyant son parrain partir au quart de tour pour être auprès du Sauveur.

A dans deux semaines...


	3. Chapter 3: Un cas atypique

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci à tous de suivre mon histoire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès avec seulement deux chapitres. Pour répondre au question mon défi personnel et de refaire la fin pour qu'elle soit cohérante avec l'histoire de J.K Rowling, bien que le point de vue de Draco soit mon idée je trouve qu'il est largement sous entendu... Et en effet je compte ecrire chaque chapitre avec des POV des différents personnages notamment Draco et Harry, cela permet d'avoir tt les points de vue.. Pour la dominance je n'est strictement aucune idée, il faut comprendre que j'écris au filing et donc je n'en suis pas encore à ce point... Dsl... Mais bon je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre!

**Temps de parution**** :** Mauvaise nouvelle chère lecteur je pensais suffisamment avancé pour me permettre de publier une fois toute les deux semaines mais ce n'est pas le cas. En réalité depuis deux semaines j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche mon plan est déjà près pour les trois chapitres suivant mais je fais un blocage... De plus je travaille pour les vacances, du moins jusque mi aout donc le temps me manque.. Bref le prochain chapitre sera dans un mois, sauf si j'avance jusqu'au chapitre 8, mais ne soyez pas trop optimiste!

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Déjà cinq d'écrit.

Chapitre 3 : Un cas atypique (POV Harry)

L'esprit de Harry flottait dans une sorte de léthargie. Il était bien, son corps semblait dans un cocon de douceur et ne jamais en bouger. Mais son côté rationnel semblait le rappeler dans son enveloppe terrestre à des fins plus sombres. Comme si un nuage noir flottait au dessus de sa tête. Une menace s'approchant.

Harry tenta donc de remonter dans ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient revenu avec Ron et Hermione a Pré au Lard et pénétrer dans le château par le tunnel qui reliait la tête du Sanglier à la Salle sur Demande. Là il avait rencontré la résistance de Poudlard, si on peut dire. Cela étant, à ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait été de retrouver le diadème de Serdaigle. Et il l'avait retrouvé et détruit, malgré les bâtons dans les roues que lui avaient mis ces apprentis Mangemorts en herbe. Une fois cela fait, un seul obstacle pouvait encore empêcher la mort de Voldemort. Nagini. Mais ce serpent était sous bonne garde, dans la Cabane Hurlante avec les plus dangereux de ses ennemis dont le chef. Grâce aux passages, sous le saule Cogneur, le trio avait rejoins les lieux et tous ce qu'ils avaient récoltés fut d'assister à la mort de leur professeur, Severus Rogue. Un homme qui s'avérait ne pas être un traitre, un assassin, comme ils semblaient le croire et grâce au souvenir que l'homme lui avait confié avant de mourir, Harry avait comprit. Il avait tous compris, les rôles de chacun, les reliques et surtout un autre Horcruxe supplémentaire, lui. Harry avait donc était au delà de sa propre mort, peu sur de l'efficacité de la relique et avait affronté, encore, le sortilège de la mort. Et comme à ses un an il s'en était sortit. Il eut un instant de doute, où sa vie fut suspendue à un fils, lorsqu'une personne vint attester de sa mort. Se pensant perdu, Harry ne fit rien, après tout il avait sa part l'Horcruxe a été détruit et Neville savait pour Nagini. Mais à son grand étonnement, la personne ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Au contraire, Narcissa Malefoy, car s'était elle, l'avait protégé en le déclarant mort contre une simple information sur son fils. Deux fois qu'un Malefoy lui sauvait la vie ces derniers mois mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Voldemort fier d'avoir écarté la seule réelle menace à ses yeux, s'était rendu en conquérant à Poudlard en exposant la dépouille de son ennemi. Quel mal il avait eu à rester impassible devant les cris de ses amis lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort mais il avait tenu bon. Et lorsque Neville, avec un courage de digne Gryffondor, s'était opposé à Voldemort et avait tué le serpent dorénavant plus protégé, Nagini, la bataille de Poudlard avait débuté. Harry profita de la colère du mage noir, suite à la mort de sa tendre Bellatrix Lestrange, pour refaire surface et engagé un duel avec Voldemort. L'ultime duel. Et après une lente explication sur les conditions qui ont conduit à cette situation, chacun des adversaires avaient lancé un sortilège. Désarmement d'un coté, mort de l'autre. Et lors de la rencontre des deux le mortel rayon vert s'était, par concours de circonstance, retourné contre l'envoyeur, clôturant ainsi la deuxième guerre du monde sorcier.

Voldemort était mort. Voldemort… mort. Etait ce vrai ?

Voldemort… mort…

Voldemort… mort… Voldemort…

mort… mort… mort… mort…

mort… mort…

MORT…

L'information parvenu au cerveau de notre héros, celui se releva brusquement lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se réinstalla donc sur son matelas. Matelas ? Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais la lumière trop vive les lui fit refermer. Harry papillonna durant de nombreuses minutes afin de s'adapter et d'observer son environnement. Des murs blancs, des lits aux draps blancs, une odeur d'asepsie, définitivement l'infirmerie. Peut être allait-il demander un abonnement ? Peut être y réfléchirait-il plus tard pour le moment il avait un mal de tête du tonnerre. Et comme si merlin n'avait jamais pitié de lui, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur une ou plusieurs personne dont les simples pas résonnaient dans la tête du héros comme un troupeau d'éléphant.

« Hors de mon infirmerie. Il est hors de question que vous incommodiez mon patient »

« PomPom… » fit une voix qui lui semblait familière.

« Mr le Ministre » dit l'infirmière.

« PomPom… Je souhaiterais lui parler un instant… Son témoignage est déterminant… Pour les Malefoys… » reprit la voix.

Malefoys…

Malefoy…

Le nom résonnait dans l'esprit d'Harry comme une douce musique, à la fois entêtante, enivrante et amer.

« Bien » céda le dragon de l'infirmerie « Laissez moi quelque instant avec mon patient afin de le réveiller et vérifiez son état »

Un bruit de rideau que l'on tire puis des pas qui résonnent.

« Mr Potter. Mr Potter, êtes vous réveillez ? » fit l'infirmière en s'avançant doucement vers son patient, en le voyant dans une position différente que depuis le début de son séjour.

« Oui » répondit le Sauveur, d'une voix rauque.

Un verre d'eau avalé notre chère Pomona Pomfresh faisait son travail avec sérieux.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part, Mr Potter ? Les courbatures sont normales. La faiblesse musculaire également » fit l'infirmière.

« Tête » dit Harry.

« Bien. Avalez ça et votre mal de tête devrait passer rapidement » fit la femme.

De la même façon que pour le verre d'eau la femme aida son patient à boire le contenu d'un deuxième verre, une potion pour calmer les maux de tête.

« Vous avez de la visite Potter » poursuivit Mme Pomfresh pour lui et ajouta pour la voix : « Prenez en soin. La guerre nous l'a laissé vivant alors n'allez pas l'achevé maintenant, Mr le Ministre »

« Bien sûr Pomona » répondit la voix qui s'avérai n'être autre que Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis le début de la guerre ouverte.

« Kingsley ? Mr le Ministre ? » s'étonna l'élu.

« Et bien oui, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel, toi comment vas-tu ? » fit le ministre.

« Je vais… Bien… Je suppose… Dis Kigs'… Voldemort est bien… mort ? » baragouina Harry.

« Bien sur, Harry. Cette fois ci il est belle et bien mort. La communauté sorcière te doit beaucoup et en tant que ministre je me dois de te récompenser » assura Kingsley.

« Je ne veux rien. La paix s'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire. Fais-moi un rapide résumé de ce qui s'est passé depuis la veille » demanda le brun.

« Je comprends ton désir de paix et je ferai le maximum. Pour les changements… Il faut que tu sache que la bataille final a eu lieu il y a une dizaine de jour » concéda le ministre.

« Dizaine de jour… »

« Tu as été dans le coma, il me semble mais Pomona t'expliquera mieux que moi. Pour le reste, le monde sorcier se reconstruit et cela commence par le jugement des différent mangemort présumé. C'est pour ceci que je suis ici j'ai besoin de ton témoignage »

« Mon témoignage. Pour qui ? » demanda Harry

« Les Malefoys » répondit l'ancien auror.

« Les Malefoys ? » interrogea Potter.

« Oui. Les Malefoys vont être jugé cet après midi pour acte mangemorient et je voudrais avoir ta version des faits »

« » dit Harry, si vite que la phrase en était incompréhensible.

« Doucement » fit Kings'.

« Ils sont innocent. Dans le cas de Narcissa et Draco, en tout cas. Ils ne voulaient pas. Ils n'ont fais que se protéger » dit précipitamment le garçon mais plus lentement que la fois précédente.

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

« Draco. Lors de sa sixième année, il regretté d'avoir à tuer Dumbledore. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas intervenu. Il avait sa baissé baguette. Et au manoir Malefoys il ne nous a pas dénoncés. Il nous a sauvé sa vie » fit Harry, incapable d'ordonné ses idées. Le seul fait dont il était sûr était que Draco était innocent.

« Calme. Ce sera peut être mieux si je voyais tes souvenirs. J'ai justement pris une pensine au cas où » fit le ministre, en sortant de sa veste un bassine comme la pensine de Dumbledore et rajouta toujours doucement : « Tu sais comment faire. Tu te concentre sur les souvenirs et tu pense à les faire sortir »

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa au moment important. Malefoy qui pleure dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Malefoy au sommet de la tour d'astronomie le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Malefoy au manoir Malefoy refusant de le reconnaitre et ceux malgré la présence de sa folle de tante. Malefoy empêchant Crabbe et Goyle de le tuer dans la salle sur demande.

Une lueur bleue commença à sortir de la tempe du brun. Lueur que récupéra aussitôt l'ancien auror, déposa dans la pensine avant de regarder. Une fois sortie le ministre déclara :

« En effet, je doute qu'il ait réellement voulut ce qui lui est arrivé. Pour Narcissa Malefoy ? »

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je me suis rendu seul à l'ultimatum de Voldemort. Dans la forêt. Et j'ai reçu le sortilège mortel. Encore. Je ne suis pas mort. Encore. Voldemort a envoyé une personne vérifié mon état. C'est Narcissa Malefoy qui l'a fait. Et elle n'a rien dit »

Comme précédemment Harry se concentra sur ces souvenirs. Sur sa mort mais surtout après. Et Kingsley regarda.

« Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec… comment m'a dit Hermione… les Horcruxes… C'est cela ? » Harry hocha la tête alors le ministre poursuivit : « Et Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Pour lui j'ai un peu plus de mal mais je ne pense pas réellement qu'il soit un monstre. Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais entendu mais je pense qu'il tient véritablement à sa famille et qu'il n'a pas fait les bons choix dans sa vie »

Et comme preuve il lui livra les souvenirs vu à travers les yeux de Voldemort peu de temps avant la bataille final. Celle du Lucius Malefoy profondément inquiet pour sa famille, suppliant son maitre pour la vie de son fils.

« Bien. J'ai tous ce qu'il faut à présent. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Un procès m'attend. Et mon petit doigt me dis qu'on va bientôt assaillir l'infirmerie pour te voir »

« Ron et Hermione, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry, sûr de la réponse.

« Eux parmi tant d'autre. Repose-toi maintenant Harry. Tu le mérite » fit Kingsley avant d'embrasser le front du Sauveur dans un geste paternel et de disparaitre.

« Bien à nous Mr Potter. Je vais vous auscultez convenablement à présent » dit l'infirmière, qui avait attendu le départ du ministre, avant de lancer une batterie de test. « Bien tous semble à nouveau normal. Les constantes sont bonnes. Votre magie aussi. Bien. Vous nous avez fais une belle peur, Mr Potter »

« Que… Que s'est-il passer ? Je me souviens mon combat contre Voldemort et la joie de tous et puis plus rien »

Mme Pomfresh allait répondre quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Harry ! Oh Harry ! » fit Hermione se détachant de son petit ami pour se précipiter sur son meilleur ami et le serrer.

« Mione, lâche-le. Tu l'étouffe. Salut mon pote » dit Ron, en prenant un siège vite rejoins par sa petite amie.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Kings' m'a dit que j'ai dormi une dizaine de jour » demanda Harry.

« Douze en fait pour être exact. En fait on ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Tu as battu Voldemort, tous le monde a sauté de joie et on s'apprêter à te rejoindre quand un étrange phénomène s'est produit. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi. La baguette dans ta main a émis un rayonnement qui s'est propagé dans la salle avant de revenir vers toi. Quand l'onde t'a atteint tu t'es évanoui » fit Hermione, d'un ton studieux.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je l'ai découvert. J'ai été… » commença Mione.

« … à la bibliothèque… » finirent Ron et Harry en même temps.

« Bref. Tu es comme tu l'as dit tu es devenu le nouveau maître de la baguette de Sureau. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as fait dans la forêt mais cela à jouer un rôle essentiel dans la suite. Peux-tu me le raconter »

« Je suis mort Hermione » fit doucement Harry, le regard fixé sur ses draps avant de le relevé vers ses amis « J'ai été dans la forêt et Voldemort m'y attendez, je lui ai fait face, prêt à mourir pour tout le monde et j'ai reçu le sortilège. Deux mots qui mettent fin à une vie. Avada Kedavra. Mais je ne suis pas mort, je me suis réveillé. Un dernier Horcruxe était en moi et il a été détruis à ce moment là. La suite vous le savez. On m'a apporté à Poudlard pour vous faire croire à ma mort… »

« Là Harry. C'est fini. En faite cela correspond à ma théorie. Au moment où tu es mort la magie des anciens avait déjà commencé fusionné et même si la relique ta sauvé, je suis sûr que cette magie a aidé à te faire revenir. Tu n'as pas eu l'impression que tu devais revenir ? »

« Si. Si. Je me suis senti rappelé. Je voulais accompagner Dumbledore dans la mort mais je ne pouvais pas ! » dit le brun.

« C'était ça. La magie des anciens faisait partis de toi et te rappelait. Et lorsque tu as récupérer la baguette, elle a complètement fusionné avec toi. La baguette a disparu car tu es la baguette de Sureau » poursuivit la jeune femme.

« En clair, mec, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Plus que Dumbledore. Que Tu-Sais-Qui. Ou que tout le monde sorcier réunit. Félicitation mon pote tu es encore le cas le plus atypique au monde » dit le rouquin pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais dans une autre vie pour mériter cela » fit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas tous Harry… La fusion de vos magies… A comme qui dirait… » dit la brune, gênée.

« Va droit au but » fit Harry, pensant que rien ne pourrait être pire et il avait tort.

« Cela à réveiller des gènes dormant… »

« Des gènes dormant ? »

« Tu dois comprendre Harry que chacun d'entre nous possèdent des gènes qui ne sont pas exprimer car en trop petite quantité, qui nous viennes de nos ancêtres… Comme tu le sais ton père était un sang pur et selon les dires, enfin ce que Ron m'a raconté, les sangs purs ont fricotés avec des créatures magiques. Loup garou, vampire, veela… Enfin de façon »

« Hermione ...» dit Harry excédé.

« Bon. Ta famille a fréquenté des veelas… Et donc tu as dans ton patrimoine génétique les gènes de veela… Mais cela remonte à des générations… J'ai retrouvé l'arbre généalogique des Potter et il semble que ton arrière-arrière-arrière- bref- un ancêtre à eu une aventure avec une vélane qui lui a donné un fils. L'histoire à l'époque avec fait des gorges chaudes car à l'époque la société percevait mal la naissance d'un bâtard. Mais résultant d'un veela personne n'a osé lever le petit doigt, la mère a abandonné son enfant et l'a laissé au père. Tu te souviens des vélanes qu'on a rencontré en quatrième année c'est un peu cela, ton ancêtre c'est fait prendre au piège par l'attraction et un enfant - non prévu - en est résulter. Bref tu as ces gènes »

« Mais quel rapport avec moi ? » demanda le Sauveur.

« En faite la fusion de vos magies à réveiller ces gènes »

« Ce qui signifie » insista Harry pour extirper la réponse à sa meilleur amie.

« Que tu es un veela »

« Veela ? Moi ? »

« Tu sais ce n'est pas si rare je soupçonne même Malefoy d'avoir ces gènes là et peu être pas que d'un côté. Il en a l'apparence » fit Hermione.

« L'apparence ? »

« Bah, tu sais blond, d'une beauté exaltante qui attire les gens. Un peu comme Fleur sauf que chez lui c'est un peu gâcher par son insupportable façon d'être » fit la brune.

Un Toussotement de la part de son petit ami la fit se ressaisir.

« Mais je m'égare »

« Tu ne t'es pas regarder dans un miroir, n'est ce pas, mon pote ? » demanda Ron, en parlant depuis la première fois.

Harry nia de la tête et Hermione conjura un miroir à main qu'il tendit au brun. Harry se regarda dans cette petite surface et se qu'il vit le surpris. Rien de trop flagrant, ses traits étaient plus harmonieux, ses cheveux plus longs donc plus en bataille mais surtout, il n'y avait pas fait attention, il ne portait plus ses lunettes et pourtant sa vue était nette. Malgré son état fébrile, le Sauveur s'extirpa des draps à la recherche d'un miroir plus grand. Voyant Harry rechercher des yeux un objet, Hermione comprit aussitôt et conjura un miroir à pied. D'un sourire il la remercia avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son aspect.

Comme il l'avait vu sur le miroir à main, ses traits s'étaient adoucis, ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivé maintenant au niveau des reins. Sa silhouette aussi avait changé, plus fine et élancée mais pas squelettique, ses muscles acquit par le Quiddich et la guerre n'avaient pas fondu. En conclusion, il avait désormais un aspect androgyne, tantôt féminin, tantôt masculin mais pourtant à couper le souffle. Il n'avait plus rien à envier au plus grande gravure de mode moldue.

Veela… Veela…

Veela…

Veela...

Il était un Veela. Plus un humain… Un Veela… Harry se mit alors à trembler, ses nerfs craquait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était éveillé. Malheureusement l'état dans lequel il était n'avait pas que des conséquences pour lui, en effet de la magie semblait sortir par chaque pore de sa peau et faire tremblait les murs de Poudlard.

« Harry, calme-toi. Détend toi » fit Hermione en s'approchant doucement de son meilleur ami, à la manière d'une bête sauvage qu'on apprivoise.

Doucement. Tous doucement, elle s'approcha, pressant son corps contre lui malgré la magie encore présente. Hermione le serra contre son cœur, comme une mère à son enfant. La tête de Harry vint se placer dans son cou, son corps tremblait encore mais les murs semblaient, eux, se calmaient.

« Tu seras toujours le même pour nous » fit la jeune femme, comprenant les tourments de son ami.

Comme si, cette réponse était se qu'il attendait, le corps de Harry cessa de tremblait et il fondit en larme. Harry détestait pleurer, surtout devant autrui, s'était une preuve de faiblesse mais il en avait réellement besoin. Et là, dans le cou de sa meilleure amie, partiellement caché, il n'avait pas honte de se laisser aller. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Ron se posait sur son épaule et sa présence dans son dos. Il avait perdu tous ses repères, il n'était plus humain, il était un Veela et ça se serait dur à accepter. Mais la présence réconfortante de ses meilleurs amis, lui permettrait d'y arriver. Il y arriverait. Il le devait.

« J'aimerai être un peu seul, s'il vous plait » demanda Harry.

« Bien sur, Harry » accepta Ronald.

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer, tu n'es, après tout, réveiller que depuis quelques heures » acheva Hermione.

Veela… Veela… Veela…

Veela…

Mais que son réellement les Veela ? Ce fut sur cette question que Harry s'endormit en position fœtal, les lits de l'infirmerie flottant…


	4. Chapter 4: Le jugement

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Je vous présente mon chapitre 4 qui j'espère comblera vos attente! Je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et promis je vais tenter de répondre.. En tous cas je vous annonce mon départ pour Paris, demain! Je pars en effet pour une nouvelle et dernière année d'étude, à la capitale. Les premiers temps je vais vivre chez ma cousine en attendant d'avoir un appartement ce qui signifie que je vais avoir le net dans le premier temps mais ce sera moins sur après, je m'excuse par avance dans le cas où je n'aurais pas de connexion à temps pour la prochaine publication (ce qui ne sera pas le cas j'espère). Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Temps de parution**** : **Un chapitre par mois, désolé vu que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance!**  
**

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Je suis toujours bloquée au chapitre 6, désolé! Il faut blâmer mon ami _chacra_ pour cela, elle a placer la barre vraiment haute et du coup je bloque... Pour me faire pardonner j'ai rajouter un petit plus!

Chapitre 4 : Le jugement (POV Draco)

Poudlard. Eternel preuve de sa honte et ses erreurs. Punition pour montrer sa repentance envers la société, une façon d'expié ses fautes et peut être même d'exorciser ses démons. Car voilà justement sa condamnation par le Magenmagot : faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Une maigre punition me direz-vous. Pour comprendre la raison de ce si modeste châtiment il faut évoquer son arrestation peu après la bataille, ainsi que toute sa famille en attente de jugement, et son procès.

**Flash Back**

Une honte. Un blasphème. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait traiter un Malefoy de la sorte. Et pourtant si. Plus de dix jours à croupir dans une cellule à Azkaban. Bon, les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas revenus depuis la chute du mage noir mais quand même être enfermé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre dans une cellule de la taille d'un placard à balai du manoir, et encore, n'était pas du luxe. Dix putains de jours que Draco attendait d'être jugé ainsi que ses parents. Bien évidement il ne se faisait guère d'illusion quant à ses possibilités et il se voyait déjà comme propriétaire de cet immonde cellule, alors il ne s'était pas privé pour l'aménager à sa convenance. Cela lui permettait également de ne pas trop pensé aux horreurs qu'ont allé lui reprocher. A lui et sa famille. Toutes les preuves étaient contre eux. Et même si son parrain, Severus Rogue, récemment acquitté, lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, lui doutait. Il n'avait pas tous, pour preuve de leur innocence, un Survivant qui faisait votre plaidoirie devant un mage noir et l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Lui, n'avait aucune chance mais en bon Malefoy il allait faire face à la situation comme tous membre de sa famille. Et même menotté et enchainé pour son procès il respecta la règle et ne laissa rien transparaitre. Le menton relevé, toisant par la même occasion ses bourreaux de sorciers qui allaient le juger. Lentement, comment si le monde pouvait attendre, il s'approcha de son siège entre ses parents, où une fois assis des chaines s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignés. Ainsi Draco observé, sur les bancs, les rares personnes autorisés à assister au procès. Son parrain y était bien évidemment mais d'autre également qui le surpris. Mais pas de Potter en vue. Evidement qu'avait-il pensé ? Qu'il viendrait le sauver ? Lui ? Son ennemi ? Baliverne. Son sort était donc scellé. Il était condamné. Sans avoir réellement commis de cris. Ou juste celui d'avoir pris le chemin tracé par ses géniteurs. Curieusement à la pensée de ses parents en prison, le cœur de Draco se serra. Si lui était condamné il n'imaginait pas la punition de son père et sa mère par le même fil conducteur. L'instant était presque risible. A cet instant il avait plus peur pour autrui. S'il avait été seul il aurait rit, de ce rire dément qui vous prend dans ce genre de situation. La folie dans lequel se plongeait le blond cessa lorsque le président du Magenmagot, Amelia Bones, pris la parole :

« Le ministère contre la famille Malefoy. Les chefs d'accusation sont les suivants :

Les témoins pour la défense sont Severus Rogue et ceux pour l'accusation Mr Ollivander et les témoignages des messieurs Crabbe et Goyle récemment condamné. Maitre vous plaidez ? »

« Coupable, votre honneur » fit l'avocat qui s'occupait de leur cas.

« Bien. Nous écouterons les témoins pour l'accusation et ceux de la défense ensuite. Cela pose t-il un problème ? » dit la présidente de la séance.

« Non, votre honneur » firent les deux avocats.

« Bien j'appelle à la barre Mr Ollivander. Weasley veillez lui vérifiez la prise de veritaserum »

Draco observa l'homme emprisonné si longtemps au manoir s'avancer vers la place réservé au témoignage, l'homme avait repris des forces à vu d'œil, et pris les trois goutte de liquide incolore lui permettant de ne dire que la vérité.

« Veuillez donnez votre nom, prénom et profession » fit Bones.

« Ollivander, William, fabriquant de baguette » dit Mr Ollivander.

« Bien. Mr Ollivander reconnaissait vous les personnes assises la bas ? »

« Il s'agit des membres de la famille Malefoy » dit le fabriquant de baguette.

« Dans quel genre de circonstance les avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« S'était pendant ma détention. J'ai été capturé par des Mangemorts et amené au manoir Malefoy, pour y être interrogé »

« Par Mr Malefoy ? »

« Non. Vous Savez Qui en personne. Il voulait des informations sur sa baguette et celle de Mr Potter et… » fit l'homme, mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge et on lisait sur son visage la souffrance que faisait remonter ses souvenirs.

« Ce n'est rien Mr Ollivander. Ne vous forcez pas. Répondez simplement à la question suivante : L'un des membres de cette famille a-t-il oui ou non fait usage d'une quelconque façon de sortilège impardonnable sur vous ? »

« Oui » dit Ollivander.

« Pouvez vous dire à la cour lequel ? »

« Oui. Lucius Malefoy »

Et d'un Malefoy hors circuit.

« Merci Mr Ollivander pour votre témoignage, vous pouvez rejoindre votre place. A présent, les déclarations de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. Weasley s'il vous plait »

Le rouquin se releva et se plaça à la place précédente du témoin et sorti un parchemin dont il fit la lecture :

« Avec plaisir madame. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle senior, condamné à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban, ont tous deux accepté de collaboré, en contre partie d'une certaine clémence dans le jugement de leur famille respective. Ceux-ci ont fait la déclaration suivante, sous veritaserum :

Lucius Malefoy a acquis au fur et à mesure des années et de pot de vin beaucoup d'influence au Ministère de la magie, ce qui a grandement était apprécié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui et sa femme ont berné l'ensemble de la communauté afin de pouvoir entrer dans les hautes sphères et les manipuler comme des pantins »

Et de deux Malefoy. Comme diable allait-il le faire tomber, lui. Personne n'était appelé à la barre pouvant l'incriminer. Il n'était certes pas blanc comme neige et son parrain allait parler de son écart de conduite mais en minimisant les choses. Il avait donc un espoir ? Même mince ?

« Bien nous allons pouvoir entendre à présent la défense… » commença Bones avant de se faire interrompre.

Un homme entra dans la salle et s'avança jusqu'à la présidente, après avoir murmuré quelque parole à celle-ci il ressortit aussi vite qu'il n'était entré.

« On m'annonce qu'un nouveau témoin a fait son apparition. J'appelle donc Pansy Parkinson à la barre en faveur de l'accusation » fit Bones.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Fini. Détruit. Condamné. La fine lueur d'espoir qu'il avait il y a quelque s'instant s'évanouit. La porte s'était de nouveau ouverte pour faire apparaitre son nouveau bourreau. Lentement, le port fier, Draco observa son amie d'enfance se diriger vers la place précédemment désigné. Leurs regards se rencontrent, l'un est chargé de mépris et l'autre d'horreur. Il la regarde prendre les trois gouttes de Veritaserum mais à quoi bon. Lui sait que ce sera inutile. Cette fille connait toute les manipulations possibles, comme tous Serpentard qui se respect et aura donc appris à se défendre contre les effets de cette maudite potion. Elle distillerait donc le venin de sa vengeance au travers des paroles que d'autres prendront pour la pure vérité. Pourquoi vengeance me direz vous. Il faut savoir que depuis notre tendre enfance nos parents nous ont fiancés, permettant d'unir deux prestigieuses familles de sang pur. Suivant les préceptes de ma famille et me suis résigné à obéir. En public je me contentais de porter le masque de la famille Malefoy mais en privé nous nous entendions bien et l'obéissance devint amitié. Plus de l'amour pour sa part mais qu'importe elle devait devenir ma femme, cela ne pouvait que m'assurer de sa fidélité. Mais sa foi surpassait son amour et devant sa récente trahison elle ne pouvait donc que le trahir à son tour. Le voilà donc devant l'une de ses erreurs. Une femme emplie de haine.

« Veuillez donnez votre nom, prénom et profession »

« Parkinson, Pansy, élève de septième année à Poudlard »

« Pouvez vous précisez vos liens avec la famille Malefoy »

« Je suis la fiancée de Draco Malefoy, ici présent, et son amie d'enfance »

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette famille ? »

« Je pourrais dire bien des choses sur les sangs purs et plus particulièrement sur leur famille. Les Malefoys aiment la magie noire ils ne s'en sont jamais cachés ou tu du moins pas devant moi. Mais le seul membre de cette famille dont je puisse réellement vous faire part est celui de mon fiancé : Draco Malefoy »

« Étiez-vous au courant pour l'assassinat de Dumbledore »

« Non. J'ignorais tous de cette affaire. A cette époque Draco était devenu mystérieux et colérique. Cependant lorsque cette Gryffondor, Katie Bell je crois, a failli mourir je l'ai questionné au sujet du collier responsable. Je l'avais vu le donner à Rosmerta après l'avoir mis sous imperium et cela m'a effrayé. A partir de ce moment là je l'ai suivit aussi souvent que possible. Je l'ai observé faire de même avec le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il donne un objet au directeur. Mais ensuite le suivre a été de plus en plus dur, il disparaissait souvent au même étage. Un jour en revanche je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à se battre avec Potter et lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Je suis partie avant la fin. Mais… Mais… J'ai compris que s'était mal… Il tenait ma famille… Que pouvais-je faire ? » fit Pansy Parkinson, au bord des larmes.

Chienne. Pansy avait toujours su jouer la comédie mais là elle avait fait sa plus belle prestation. Elle n'avait jamais était témoin de tous cela mais elle venait de le condamné et même si son parrain parlait en leur faveur quel poids avait ses paroles à présent. Sans voir leurs visages, Draco savait que la sentence ne serait pas en sa faveur. Il entendait les juges murmurer entre eux. C'est a se demander pourquoi il avait entretenu ce faible espoir que choisir le bon camp, même un peu tard, le sauverait.

« Veuillez donnez votre nom, prénom et profession » dit la juge.

« Rogue, Severus Tobias, directeur de Poudlard » fit son parrain, qu'il n'avait pas vu s'avancer.

« Après toute les déclarations faites précédemment qu'avez-vous à déclarer ? »

Des coups résonnèrent. Encore. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent. Encore. Pouvait on encore le mettre plus bas que terre qu'il n'était à présent ? Ses erreurs et doutes avaient donc étaient un si grand péché pour être puni ainsi ? Il resta ainsi, un long moment à écouter les pas résonner comme ils résonnaient dans son cœur. Chaque pas faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque et paradoxalement approcher la fin.

« Mr le Ministre » salua Bones.

Le Ministre ? Enfermé comme il l'avait était il n'avait pu s'inquiéter de la politique du pays. La curiosité l'emporta sur la fatalité. L'envie de savoir qui avait remplacé le pantin du mage noir à la tête du monde sorcier. Les pas s'était arrêté à sa hauteur lui permettant de regarder le profil du nouveau ministre. L'homme un grand sorcier noir, un ancien auror s'il se souvenait bien. Un excellent choix, selon lui.

« Excusez mon retard. J'ai ici le témoignage de Mr Potter en faveur de la défense » fit l'homme, en soulevant légèrement la bassine en pierre qu'il tenait.

« Mr Potter ? Comment se porte t-il ? J'ai entendu qu'il était à l'infirmerie depuis la bataille » demanda Bones.

« En effet, madame. Il est éveillé depuis quelque heure, fatigué mais en relative bonne santé. Et il a consenti à me donner certains souvenirs pour témoignage. Si la cours accepte de les recevoir en temps que tel » répondit poliment Kingsley.

« Bien sûr Mr le Ministre. Bien sûr. Ce jeune homme à prouver sa droiture en de nombreuse occasion et son témoignage ne sera pas remis en doute, si ce sont là vos craintes » dit la présidente du jury avec l'approbation de ses confrères.

« En effet, madame. Trop de gens on abusé de lui et il n'aspire désormais qu'à la tranquillité. Mais inutile de faire perdre plus de temps à cette cour »

« Weasley, veuillez prendre cette pensine et procédez »

« Bien madame » fit Weasley.

Weasley s'avança vers le ministre et pris la bassine en pierre. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre et fit apparaitre un socle où il disposa de l'objet et lança un sort inconnu de Draco. L'atmosphère de cet ancien cahot changea, des images apparurent mais pas seulement, des émotions également. Les émotions de Potter compris Draco.

Le premier souvenir le mettait en scène lui, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lors de sa sixième année, pleurant. Un instant il redouta ce que Potter pouvait dévoiler et peut être avait il peur de ressentir sa haine à son égard. Mais il ne fut rien de tel. Tristesse. Compréhension. Voilà ce que Potter ressentait.

« Personne ne peut m'aide. Je n'y arrive pas… c'est impossible… Ca ne marchera pas… Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait… » s'entendit-il dire.

Ces yeux scrutaient attentivement la scène. Il se revoyait tenter de lancer un impardonnable mais le sort de Potter le lança avant. Il en devait une d'ailleurs à Potter pour ça, il avait cru mourir.

Puis l'attaque de Poudlard. Il était donc présent. Potter avait donc assisté à sa déchéance. Enfin surtout son altercation avec Dumbledore. A nouveau cette compréhension et tristesse. Même la, Potter lui avait pardonné. Il ne méritait plus d'être hait par son pire ennemi ? Il avait perdu son respect ?

« Rejoins le bon camp, Draco, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Draco… Tu n'es pas un tueur… » fit Dumbledore.

« Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là… et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… C'est moi qui ai une baguette à la main… vous, vous êtes à ma merci… » dit Draco.

« Non, Draco. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne » déclara Dumby.

La capture de Potter au manoir et son refus de l'identifier.

« Eh bien, Draco ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy.

« C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? »

« Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr » dit Draco.

« Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! »

« Draco, si nous livrons Potter au seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo… »

« Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malefoy ? » l'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.

« Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Lucius, agacé.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi se trouve t-il dans cet état ? »

« Ce n'est pas nous »

« A mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant »

« Il y a quelque chose, là. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Draco, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

Là en revanche on pouvait sentir l'appréhension presque palpable de Potter de se faire démasquer, peut être un brin de surprise. Et vint cette scène qui avait eu lieu il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps dans la salle sur demande.

« Harry ? » imita Crabbe. « Qu'est ce qui se… non, Potter ! Endoloris ! »

« STOP ! » hurla Draco à Crabbe, sa voix résonnant en écho dans l'immense salle. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant… »

« Et alors ? Je ne l'ai pas tué, non ? Mais si je le peux, je le ferai, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut qu'il meure, de toute façon, quelle diff… » s'écria Crabbe, en rejetant le bras de Draco qui essayait à nouveau de le retenir.

Un jet de lumière écarlate passa alors à quelques centimètres de Potter, Granger s'était précipitée derrière lui et avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion en visant la tête de Crabbe. Mais Draco avait réussi à pousser celui-ci hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair qui rata sa cible.

« C'est cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Granger plongea de côté faisant échouer la tentative de meurtre de Crabbe et mit Potter dans une fureur telle que tout reste s'effaça de son esprit. Celui-ci jeta à son tour un sort de Stupéfixion à Crabbe. Ce dernier l'évita d'un bond, bousculant Draco qui, sous le choc, lâcha sa baguette. Elle roula à terre sous une montagne de caisses et de meubles brisés.

« Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! » cria Draco à Crabbe et à Goyle qui visaient tous les deux Potter.

Les scènes les plus honteuses de sa vie défilèrent. Ses péchés. Vinrent des images dont il ignoré totalement l'existence. Il voyait Potter s'avancer dans la forêt interdite. Il était entouré de spectres. Les parents de Potter. Sirius Black. Et Remus Lupin.

« Je suis sur le point de mourir » fit Potter un vif d'or contre ses lèvres.

Potter avait donc conscience de sa fin. A chaque pas de Potter son cœur accéléra, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement. Il s'avançait vers le camp, vers les Mangemorts, vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait assister à la mort de Potter.

« Je pensais qu'il viendrait. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se montre. Il semble que je me sois… trompé » dit le mage noir.

« Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé » fit Potter en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« HARRY ! NON ! NON ! NON ! HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE TU… » fit Hagrid, le demi géant.

« SILENCE ! » s'écria Rowle.

« Harry Potter. Le Survivant » dit le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Et un rayon vert. Puis le noir mais aucune peur. Potter n'avait donc pas eu peur de la mort. Le noir devint gris et à nouveau des sons se firent entendre dont la voix de Feu Lord Voldemort :

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Le garçon… Est-il mort ? Toi va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort »

« Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? » fit sa mère.

« Oui » dit Potter.

« Il est mort ! » déclara sa génitrice.

La pièce redevint normale. Le flot d'émotion appartenant à Potter disparu, les images s'estompèrent et étrangement Draco regretta ce fait.

« Bien. Que pense Harry Potter de tout ceci, Mr le Ministre ? »

« Il affirme qu'ils n'ont agis que pour se protéger, peut être pas au début je vous le concède. Ce sont les paroles de notre sauveur »

« Ce jeune homme est décidément plein de surprise. Ne haïssez t-il pas la famille Malefoy au dernière nouvelle ? » fit la juge avec tendresse.

« En effet. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui surpasse tout chez lui c'est son sens de la justice. Nous ne devrions pas condamné les gens sans raison » fit Kingsley, ses dernières paroles sonnant un peu comme un avertissement.

« Le jury va maintenant délibéré. Le verdict sera rendu dans une heure. La séance est levée »

L'ensemble du jury se leva et sorti, les laissant là seuls. Les minutes filaient. Un bruit de banc qui grince. Les mains de ses parents qui se joignent. Un regard plein de dégout de sa fiancée. Et le bruit incessant de son cœur. Plus vite. Plus fort. S'il s'en sortait… Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il ferait… Ou pas… Car ses tortionnaires étaient de retour.

« Bien. Le jury a donc délibéré. Pour le ministère contre la famille Malefoy nous vous déclarons coupables. Les peines seront donc les suivantes : Draco Lucius Malefoy sera condamné à refaire sa septième année au collège de Poudlard sous la responsabilité de l'actuel directrice Minerva McGonagall. Le cas des époux Malefoy est plus délicat, Narcissa Malefoy a été impliqué à un degré moins important que son mari Lucius Malefoy. C'est pourquoi ils seront assignés à résidence, la durée sera déterminée par Monsieur le Ministre, mais Mr Malefoy lui sera interdit de magie pendant un an. Sa baguette sera confiée à sa femme. Bien. La séance est levée. Et monsieur le Ministre transmettez mes salutations à Harry Potter. Ce jeune homme est d'une bonté comme on en a rarement vu»

**Fin de Flash Back**

Potter. Les mots de Bones l'avait touché comme jamais. Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois. Attenté à celle-ci une fois mais c'est vrai, il est une personne rare. Une perle. Sa perle. Il lui devait la vie. Il lui devait d'avoir encore des parents. Il lui devait sa place à la table des Serpentards, certes un peut déserte mais il était là. En bref, il lui devait beaucoup. Et peut importe tout Malefoy qu'il était il allait lui rendre la pareil. Même s'il devait le suivre comme son ombre, le sauvé de lui-même ou de la horde de ses fans. Bref, lui, Draco Lucius Malefoy appartient à Harry Potter pour le meilleur ou surtout le pire.

**TBC…**

**Preview**

_« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrais tout faire. Tout. Même dirigeais le monde avec cette putain de magie et je me ferais aduler grâce au Veela en moi »_

_« Ta magie n'est pas si imposante à ce point ! Si ? » fit le fugitif incertain._

_« J'en ai peur. J'ai fait trembler les murs de Poudlard lors d'une crise d'angoisse. J'ai levé deux sort très puissant et j'ai pu te ramener d'entre les morts rien qu'en y songeant alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait me refréner… »_

_« Ah ! Mais je te connais tu ne le feras pas ! Dominer le monde, je veux dire. Ca ne te ressemble pas »_

_« Je suis perdu, Sirius. Aide-moi »_


	5. Chapter 5: Mise au point

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Je vous présente mon chapitre 5. Je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews que j'ai reçus. Il me semble avoir répondu à tous ceux qui avaient une adresse fanfic (il se peut que j'en aie oublié). Me voilà depuis bientôt un mois à Paris et toujours chez ma cousine mais avec une connexion internet ! Je poste le chapitre avec un peu d'avance mais je suis sur que vous serez ravi enfin j'espère! A dans un mois! Et n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit mot cela stimule l'envie d'écrire! Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Temps de parution**** :** Un chapitre par mois, désolé vu que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance!

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** J'annonce que j'ai fini le chapitre 6 ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir enfin avancé ! Les chapitres 7 et 8 sont déjà à peu près planifier ! Et l'histoire se tisse au fur et à mesure dans ma tête.

Chapitre 5 : Mise au point (POV Harry)

Poudlard. Son eternel maison. Lieux chère à son cœur et revenir Harry avait dû faire la part des choses, de beaucoup de chose, en faite.

**Flash Back**

Après son réveil, Harry avait du séjourner quelque temps à l'infirmerie sous l'œil vigilant du dragon des lieux, Pomona Pomfresh. Durant ce laps de temps, ces journées avaient été rythmées par les visites de quelques rares personnes autorisées dont Ron et Hermione faisaient partis, ses soins, ses réflexions et beaucoup de sommeil.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hermione avait remué ciel et terre pour dégotter des ouvrages sur les merveilleuses créatures que représentaient les Veelas. Il devait se redécouvrir seul sans l'aide de personne alors la lecture était devenue un passe temps, le tout entrecoupé de phase végétative où il pensait aux informations assimilées. Mais ces amis ne lui apportait pas que des livres, ils lui donnaient aussi des nouvelles du monde. Les morts. Les vivants. Les blessés. Les nouvelles lois. Les procès. Les condamnations. Bref ce qui constituait le nouveau monde sorcier.

Ses réflexions, elles tournaient justement autour de la raison pour laquelle il nécessitait ses soins, du moins en grande partie, et les visites de ses amis ne faisaient qu'accentuer la matière de ses réflexions en elles mêmes.

Et le sujet était vaste…

Malgré ces douze jours dans le coma, son corps ne semblait pas avoir tous assimilé, ses pouvoirs et l'expression de ses gènes. Alors il dormait. Beaucoup. Et même si devant tous il jouait la comédie, prétendant que tous allait pour le mieux, ses peurs, ses douleurs, toute sa souffrance, ressortait lorsque la nuit tombée et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans ses draps blancs. Harry pensait et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis son réveil et il s'endormait ainsi, hanté.

Une nuit alors que ses angoisses atteignaient son paroxysme, une personne se glissa dans l'infirmerie, se fondant dans le noir comme si elle faisait corps avec les ombres. Doucement, la présence s'approcha du corps étendu dans les draps. Recroquevillé entre ses draps, les poings serrant le tissu à tel point que ses jointures étaient blanches, Harry y paraissait fragile. Le Sauveur s'agita faisant s'avancer la présence jusqu'à être visible grâce au rayon de la lune qui filtrait. Des cheveux noirs et de longues robes noirs, les deux ensembles ne pouvaient être associés qu'à un seul homme, Severus Rogue. Car s'était lui, lui qui était venu veiller sur Harry Potter. Severus regardait les nouveaux traits du jeune homme, plus doux, beaucoup plus semblable à Lily maintenant, si ce n'est les traits crispés on aurait pu le comparer à l'image même de la pureté. Dans ses draps, Harry commença à se débattre, comme si le tissu était une menace. Prudemment, l'homme s'avança jusque ce que sa main se pose sur la longue chevelure brune et la descende comme une caresse.

« Chut Potter… » murmura Severus Rogue.

La combinaison des deux eu le mérite de faire cesser son état de panique et malgré ce fait la main du professeur continua ses caresses. Peu à peu la sensation de bien être le fit sortir de son sommeil.

« Professeur Rogue ? » demanda Harry, peu sur de lui, en papillonnant des yeux.

« C'est bien moi, Potter » fit Rogue, toujours doucement.

« Qu'est vous faite là ? » interrogea le garçon.

« On ne vous l'a pas dit Potter, je suis un vampire, je ne peux donc pas mourir d'un simple poison… »

« Je le sais pertinemment. Je suis alité pas stupide, je sais ce que signifie le mot immortel. Je vous parle de l'infirmerie. Que faites vous ici et aussi tard ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé Potter. Ou plutôt le veela en vous m'appelle. Vous êtes perdu alors vous m'appelez, moi, qui est toujours était là pour vous protéger »

Mais au lieu de sortir un flot continu d'injure pour pester ou l'injurier, Harry tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et resta étrangement silencieux.

« Potter, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Vous serez juste différent des autres. Unique »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu »

« Je sais »

Cette réplique eu au moins l'effet de lui faire tourner la tête vers l'homme. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme reflétaient sa stupeur et son questionnement.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas aussi impertinent et sans respect que vous voulez le paraitre. Votre effronterie n'est qu'une façade. Un vrai masque digne d'un Serpentard » dit Rogue, il ajouta, en voyant Harry levait un sourcil : « J'avoue avoir pensé le contraire pendant des années mais ma nouvelle nature et les récents événements ne peuvent que me poussez à reconnaitre mes tords. Vous êtes foncièrement bon, Potter »

« Même si je suis le fils de James Potter ? » demanda ironiquement le dit fils de James Potter.

« Vous êtes son fils mais vous êtes aussi celui de Lily. Votre mère avait une once de jugeote, elle a donc estimé qu'il la méritait. Elle a toujours su voir la beauté chez les autres particulièrement chez ceux qui ne la voyait pas. Peut être a-t-elle vu chez James Potter, autre chose que le gamin arrogant que j'ai connu. Il faut dire qu'une fois que Lily et moi avons cessé de se fréquenter, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux. Je ne sais guère si votre père avait murit. Mais je radote. Tout cela pour vous dire que vous tenez cela de votre mère. La bonté. Ce n'est pas la magie des anciens ou vos gènes Veela qui font qui vous êtes, Harry Potter, mais bien vos qualités comme vos défauts. Je ne dis pas que cela ne créera pas quelque problème mais vous saurez y faire face. Vous avez survécu à un mage noir ce n'est pas quelque embuche de plus qui vous feront tomber »

« Merci professeur » dit Harry, une larme ayant coulé le long de sa joue durant le monologue de Rogue. Lui qui avait toujours battu le froid avec lui venait de mettre toute sa rancœur de coté et apaisé ses craintes.

« Merci infiniment » réitéra Harry.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier Potter, vous m'avez libéré » fit l'ancien professeur en essuyant tendrement sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'embête le plus dans cette histoire. Devenir un héros adulé. Etre désormais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Ou le fait de n'être plus humain mais Veela. Mais et vous professeur ? »

« Moi ? » demanda Rogue.

« Vous êtes devenu un vampire, non ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul pour qui sa nature est radicalement changé. Pour répondre à votre question muette. J'ai été transformé après l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Dumbledore, il y a un an »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était une punition. Le meurtre du directeur incombait à Draco. C'était la façon par laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres a marqué sa désapprobation »

« Et cela fait quoi ? »

« C'est étrange. Vos sens sont exacerbés. La vue. L'ouïe. L'odorat. Le toucher. Le gout. Vous acquérez un esprit de prédateur. Plus calculateur. Plus rusé. A l'affut d'une nouvelle proie. Cependant les maigres connaissances sont surtout des notions de défenses. Il n'existe que peu d'ouvrage sur les vampires et leur mode de vie. C'est un savoir plutôt oral et les rares vampires encore existant sont trop bien cacher pour être débusquer par un nouveau né comme moi. Je suis donc condamné à tous découvrir par moi-même. Alors soyez reconnaissant des nombreuses informations sur les Veela »

« Vous avez déjà tué pour vous nourrir ? »

« Oui. La plupart du temps j'évitais utilisant le sang animal ou des substituts mais rien ne vaut le sang humain surtout sorcier »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, il n'était ni pesant ni lourd c'était juste le silence entre deux personne qui s'étaient comprises.

« Evidemment, Potter, cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu » fit le maitre des potions.

« Bien entendu professeur. Vous restez ? »

« Bien évidement, Potter »

Rogue avait parlé sans aucune retenu sans aucun tabou. Après tout ce gosse et lui étaient diamétralement semblable. Il avait vu l'ensemble de ses souvenirs et l'avait sauvé. Il pouvait donc lui offrir ceci. A travers ses paroles, où il s'était sciemment exposé, il avait pu sentir le Survivant se détacher de toutes ses peurs et faire la paix avec lui-même et cela n'avait pas de prix. Pas après ce que ce gosse avait sacrifié. Rogue l'avait découvert récemment et en était profondément touché. Et là, même si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, il trouvait le moyen d'aider encore. Encore. Comme avec les Malefoys. Alors qu'ils se haïssaient. Un vrai mystère. Mais alors qu'il le regardait dormir apaisé il se fit la promesse de le protéger.

Mais comme le monde ne se limitait pas au quatre mur blanc de cette infirmerie il avait dû quitter l'antre du dragon. La chose n'avait guère était difficile car malgré toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour madame Pomfresh, il arborait cette partie du château, qu'il n'avait que trop vu. Une fois la porte franchit il avait revisité le dédale que représentait Poudlard. Après un an de fuite, qu'il était bon de revenir. Il est vrai que sa dernière visite ne remonte qu'à quinze jours, a peine, mais l'urgence de ses motivations, ne lui avais guère laissé le loisir de s'appesantir sur ses retrouvailles. Il était rentré à la maison. La plupart de ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient concentrés ici, les bons comme les mauvais. Et malgré les batailles, malgré les morts, être entre ces murs avaient un pouvoir apaisant.

Harry avait laissé ses pieds le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée du château. Un instant il s'arrêta, la franchir signifiait revenir à la dure réalité. Enfermé à l'infirmerie il avait été protégé et malgré le réconfort des ses amis, franchir cette courte distance était un supplice. Lentement il fit un pas. Inspiration. Un autre pas, puis un autre et encore un autre. Jusqu'à atteindre un coin reculer du parc. Devant lui s'étaler une rangée de terre retournée où les morts avaient été enterrés. Les noms n'étaient pas gravés au pied de chaque tombe. Non. Trop de mort pour cela. Une énorme stèle représentant un phénix, les ailes déployé en signe protecteur, surplombé le tout. En s'approchant, Harry vit les noms gravés des personnes mortes mais pas seulement celle de la bataille de Poudlard. Il se devait de faire son deuil. Le premier pas pour accepter de continuer sa vie et mettre le passé derrière consistait à dire au revoir au mort, à accepter de ne jamais les revoir.

La douleur envahissait son corps et son âme. Elle se répandait tel un poison, distillant la mort dans ces veines, lui arrachant chaque parcelle de sa raison. Le sang qui battait à ses oreilles résonnait comme le glas de la mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de mort ? Pourquoi tant de folie ? Pourquoi un seul homme avait-il, à ce point, le pouvoir de décider du destin d'une seule nation ? Pourquoi personne n'avait pu intervenir ?

Tant de question et peu de réponse. Le regard de Harry se posa à nouveau sur les tombes.

_Romilda Vane. Justin __Finch-Fletchley__. Zacharias Smith. Tonks. Remus. Maugrey Fol Oeil. Fred. _

Mort. Mort. Tous morts. Beaucoup trop de mort. Trop. Tous. Mort. Mort. Ses genoux cédèrent, le poids de sa culpabilité jouant. Lui vivait. L'air entrait dans ses poumons et en ressortait, chargeait son sang, alimenter son corps et le maintenait en vie. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

_Dumbledore. Papa. Maman. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. _

Sirius. Sirius aurait compris sa douleur. Il aurait compris son dilemme. Il aurait compris ses regrets. Il aurait compris la folie qui l'habitait. Mais il ne pourrait pas comprendre car Sirius était mort comme beaucoup d'autre.

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de la disparition de son parrain. Voldemort avait manipulait son esprit pour qu'il le croit en danger et ainsi l'amener à un endroit précis : le Département des mystères au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément dans la Salle des Prophéties. Et il s'y était rendu pauvre imbécile qu'il était entrainant ses amis dans une bataille contre des mangemorts pour une prophétie. Sa prophétie. L'Ordre du Phénix était arrivé en renfort et Sirius avec. Sirius, fougueux, avait affronté sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange mais cette folle par un sort bien placé l'avait envoyé à travers l'arche présente au lieu du combat. Harry eut beau hurler, pleurer, Sirius n'était pas revenu. L'arche de la mort. Il avait traversé l'arche de la mort. Sa vie s'était donc achevée ainsi. Après douze ans a Azkaban et deux an de fuite, il était mort parce qu'il avait passé une arche. Une seconde d'inattention et Harry redevenait orphelin.

Harry n'arrivait pas à calmer le flot de son pouvoir. Il le sentait jaillir de lui mais il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. En fait il ne contrôlait plus rien depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie. Ni le veela en lui, ni sa nouvelle magie. Il était perdu. Perdu. Seul et perdu. Seul même si le monde l'entourait. Seul. Et un instant il souhaita la présence de Sirius à ses côtés, il souhaita le voir sortir de l'arche en déclarant s'être absentait subitement mais que maintenant il était là. Il le souhaita de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme mais rien ne vint. Juste le vent qui lui caressait le visage et les tombes devant lui qui semblaient vouloir à tous prix le ramener à la réalité.

« Sirius j'aimerai tant que tu sois là. J'aimerai tant… J'aimerai tant… »

Et il était loin de se douter de ce que cet instant avait pu provoquer. Harry resta un long moment accroupi dans l'herbe les yeux dans le vague, se laissant submerger par la tristesse, le remord et l'amertume. Il le leurs devait. A tous. Apprendre à continuer à vivre pour eux. Mourir serait leurs causaient un affront. Mais avant il devait accepter. Accepter que tout ne reposer pas que sur ses épaules. Chacun avait fait des choix, pris des décisions modelant ainsi la situation actuelle. Tout ne reposer pas que sur les faits d'un seul homme. Elle avait eu pour déclencheur l'avidité de Voldemort mais pas seulement. Le seul responsable était le pouvoir. Le pouvoir. Le pouvoir apporte beaucoup. Nombreux ceux qui sont ce qui le convoite. Pour le meilleur. Pour le pire. Par orgueil. Par avidité. Pour le prestige. Tous. Absolument tous ont songé à obtenir plus de pouvoir qu'importe la raison. Et du pouvoir il en avait à revendre. Plus qu'il ne le voulait. Plus que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. Il avait la magie des anciens qui coulait dans ses veines. Comme si des millions de magie avait fusionné avec la sienne, ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier à part.

« Je vous promet. A tous. Qu'a partir de ce jour le pouvoir, mon pouvoir, servira à maintenir l'ordre. Je le jure sur ma vie. Sur ma magie. Je jure. Je jure. Je jure »

Il était temps de rentrer. Où se trouvait réellement sa place à présent ? Où se trouvait son foyer ? Harry était persuadé que les Weasley l'auraient accueilli avec une immense joie et ceux malgré le deuil de leur famille mais il aurait l'impression d'être de trop. Et une personne attendait son retour. Kreattur. L'elfe était passé le voir plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, comme quoi la gentillesse avait un pouvoir extraordinaire, et s'était enquis avec beaucoup d'entrain de la santé de son maitre. Harry transplana et se retrouva devant la porte du 12 Square Grimault, la demeure qu'il avait abandonnée après leur fuite du ministère et la découverte de leurs cachettes par Yaxley. A leur retour du ministère, Hermione n'avait pu empêcher le mangemort de s'accrocher à sa robe et lui avait donc permit de voir l'entrée de leur tanière. Il avait gagné le médaillon, les condamnant à arpenter le dangereux monde dans une tente, allant d'endroit en endroit avec la peur à ventre de se faire prendre. Dans un sens cette maison avait été leur havre de paix, un cocon isolé de la guerre, c'était sa maison. Finalement Harry entra. Tout semblait retourné, l'œuvre de mangemort surement, lorsqu'il arriva aux escaliers le sortilège contre les intrusions se déclencha et cette fois ci Dumbledore apparut. Harry ne prononça aucune parole pour faire disparaitre le spectre contrairement à son habitude, il se contenta de regarder la forme sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse dans un halo doré. Un sortilège en moins sur la demeure et le brun songea que retirer le Fidelitas serait la prochaine étape, en empruntant les escaliers pour descendre dans la cuisine, après tout, les émotions donnaient faim. Mais à peine eut-il cette pensée que le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant se fit entendre. Apparemment le problème était résolu, le Survivant savait que ses meilleurs amis étaient indisponible aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient donc pas être à l'entrée. La curiosité l'emporta sur sa faim. Harry alla accueillir son invité mais à la vue de la personne sur le perron il se figea. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Peut être était-il devenu fou. L'excès de magie dans ses veines lui avait court-circuité les neurones. Sinon comment Sirius Black pourrait-il être devant lui.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comme j'ai fait pour me retrouver en un instant d'un combat contre ma tendre cousine et l'instant d'après je me retrouve dans une salle vide ? Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » fit l'homme suffisamment fort pour que ses paroles furent entendu dans l'ensemble de la maison, réveillant ainsi le tableau de feux _Walburga_Black.

Les injures prononçaient par cette abject femme restèrent au second plan pour le brun mais cela permit à son parrain de remarquer sa présence.

« Harry ? » s'étonna Sirius « Harry ? C'est toi ? »

Aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée. L'ancien prisonnier s'approcha et serra son filleul contre lui. Sa chaleur. Son odeur. C'était Sirius. Il était revenu. Il était vivant.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi me suis-je retrouver seul au ministère ? Et pourquoi a tu changé autant en si peux de temps ? »

« Vient… Allons dans la cuisine je crois qu'une longue conversation s'impose »

Une fois installé il lui raconta. Il lui raconta tout. Il lui raconta les deux dernières années sans rien n'occulté. Les mots avaient coulé pour devenir des phrases, des idées et des faits. Cela allait de faits important tel que la mort de Dumbledore à la défaite de Voldemort en passant par le camp de Rogue mais aussi de chose de plus trivial comme la mise en couple de ses meilleurs amis, la paternité de Remus, sa rupture avec Ginny et même son premier Doloris. Il n'occulta rien. Son monologue dura longtemps mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciait, ils étaient hors du temps.

« Alors c'est fini ? C'est vraiment fini ? » Interrogea Sirius après un long blanc.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

« Alors cela se résume à ça. Douze ans à Azkaban parce que j'ai été incapable de protéger mon meilleur ami. Un filleul que j'ai connu à peine deux ans. Une année cachée dans une maison et deux de plus dans une arche. Pas un combat. J'ai été inutile… Remus… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius. Si tu aurais été là peut être serais-tu mort deux semaine après et définitivement cette fois. Dis-toi que c'est une chance de tout reconstruire » dit Harry, essayant lui-même de se convaincre de ses paroles « Tu dois te battre Sirius. Pour Teddy dont la famille se résume à ses grands parents et un parrain perdu. Et pour moi parce que je suis le parrain en question » dit Harry.

« Tu as raison. Merlin comme tu as mûrit ! Je suis celui qui devrait te réconforter. Avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Avec ta nouvelle nature. Avec tes pouvoirs… Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrais tout faire. Tout. Même dirigeais le monde avec cette putain de magie et je me ferais aduler grâce au Veela en moi »

« Ta magie n'est pas si imposante à ce point ! Si ? » fit le fugitif incertain.

« J'en ai peur. J'ai fait trembler les murs de Poudlard lors d'une crise d'angoisse. J'ai levé deux sort très puissant et j'ai pu te ramener d'entre les morts rien qu'en y songeant alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait me refréner… »

« Ah ! Mais je te connais tu ne le feras pas ! Dominer le monde, je veux dire. Ca ne te ressemble pas »

« Je suis perdu, Sirius. Aide-moi »

« Que vont faire Ron et Hermione ? »

« Le professeur McGonagall a proposé à tous ceux qui n'ont pas fait de septième année de revenir à Poudlard pour finir leur étude. Bien sur Hermione a voulu y aller et Ron… Bah il l'a suivit ! »

« Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas de même, hein ? Je veux dire… Ok ! Avec ta magie ce sera enfantin mais tu seras avec ceux de ton âge… Tu seras normal enfin autant qu'un Potter peut l'être… Cela te donnera le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire comme carrière… »

« A vrai dire je comptais d'abord rendre habitable cette endroit… En l'aménageant… Après tout c'est désormais ma maison… Notre maison… »

A peine eut il pensait à un endroit chaleureux pour y vivre en paix. Un endroit apaisant où il se sentirait chez lui que le décor autour d'eux changea. Du sol au plafond. Tout se métamorphosa. Plus de poignée en forme de serpent. Plus de poussière. Même la couleur des murs semblaient moins lugubre. L'ensemble était vraiment agréable. Accueillant. Chez lui.

« Je vois » fit Sirius en regardant le résultat de la magie des anciens, avant de se tourner vers son filleul et de froncer les sourcils

« Ok Poudlard est une bonne idée » concéda le Sauveur du monde.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ces deux mois en compagnie de son parrain lui avait permis de faire le point sur lui et sur beaucoup, ensemble. Et ce fut avec un grand enthousiasme que l'élu revint sur les bancs de l'école et il ne fut pas le seul. A la table des professeurs il observa Sirius au côté de Rogue. Ces deux là allaient vraiment de pair, il lui tardait de voir l'évolution de leur entente comme il la nommée. En parlant de Serpentard, son regard se posa sur leur table et plus particulièrement sur un. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui comme si lui Harry Potter, appartenait à Draco Lucius Malefoy. C'était risible. Non ?

**TBC…**

**Preview**

_« As-tu apprécié ma punition Severus ? » demanda Lord Voldemort._

_« Non maître » répondit le vampire, les lèvres tintaient du sang encore chaud de sa victime._

_« Alors ne recommence pas »_


	6. Chapter 6: Vampirement vôtre

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Voici le chapitre 6. J'entends des enfin dans le fond de la salle ! Je compatis aussi mes lecteurs adorés, étant moi-même une lectrice assidu je ne peux vous comprendre. Cependant je préfère espacer mes publications d'un mois et être régulière plutôt que vous laissez dans le flou total. Je remercie encore les rares gens qui m'ont laissé une review. D'ailleurs seul eux pourront lire les autres auront une page noir et ne sauront rien ! Je plaisante ! Mais il est vrai que les reviews permettent de savoir si ce qu'on écrit est apprécié et cela stimule l'envie d'écrire ! Pour ceux qui s'informe de ma vie, j'ai enfin trouvé un appartement à Paris et y est emménage demain d'où ma publication en avance. Et comme je n'aurais pas le net avant lundi je m'avance. Concernant ce chapitre il faut savoir que j'ai beugué 2 mois dessus ! Il faut savoir que je fais lire tous mes chapitre en avant première à une amie auteur _chacra _(non on ne va pas taguer ses murs) et celle-ci étant fan de Anne Rice, elle a mis la barre un peu haut ! Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Temps de parution**** :** Un chapitre par mois, désolé vu que je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre d'avance!

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Le chapitre 7 est fini et corrigé ! Le 8 est en cours ! A vrai dire je sais son contenu mais je n'ai pas encore plus l'écrire. Il faut dire que les cartons prennent du temps à faire.

Bon lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Vampirement votre (POV Severus)

Vampire. Un mot de sept lettres qui glisse sur le palais. Chez les moldus vampire signifie créature chimérique mi vivante, mi morte, qui sort des tombes pour sucer le sang des vivants afin d'en tirer leur force vitale. Selon les livres de défense contre les forces du mal, il s'agissait d'une créature magique autrefois humaine qui ce nourrit de sang mais peu souvent sorcier. La réalité était tous autre. En réalité, les sorciers savaient peu de chose sur eux, mis à part s'en défendre, car ces créatures trop souvent trahis par les Hommes s'étaient retirer du monde des vivants, emportant avec eux leurs savoirs. Et de cela, Severus Rogue pouvait en témoigner.

Pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé à ce point il fallait remonter un an en arrière. Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Lors du meurtre de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il avait tué son mentor. A peine fut il revenu de l'école de sorcellerie, la mission confié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres achevé, il se retrouva à genou devant son soit disant maître à souffrir le martyr devant témoin.

« Tu as désobéi, Severus. C'était à Draco et à Draco uniquement de remplir cette mission. _Doloris_»

Grâce au nombre d'année qu'il avait passé au côté du Lord, Severus avait acquis un seuil de tolérance à la douleur acceptable. Mais rien. Absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à cette douleur insoutenable.

« C'était sa mission et tu l'as fait à sa place. _Doloris_ »

Ses jambes flageolèrent puis ses genoux cédèrent, le mettant à genou devant ce mégalomane. Jamais il n'avait subit ce sortilège à une telle intensité, pour cela le maitre devait être hors de lui. La douleur avait atteint un tel niveau qu'il suppliait presque la mort de le prendre afin de le libérer. L'instant dura des secondes, des minutes, des heures selon l'espion. Cependant aussi long fut la torture, elle cessa soudainement.

« Tu as désobéi et te soumettre ainsi ne me satisfait plus. Il te faut une punition exemplaire pour comprendre que personne n'est au dessus de moi. Personne. J'ai justement ce qu'il faut sous la main. Rei »

Aussi dignement qu'il le put Severus se releva, le dos droit, le menton relevé, attendant le plus fièrement possible la suite de son châtiment, qui n'allait guère lui plaire. Il vit sortir de l'ombre derrière le trône un homme, dont il n'avait pas perçut la présence. L'homme semblait anodin, d'une beauté incomparable selon son point de vue mais anodin, rien ne semblait le distingué du commun des mortels.

« Rei, mon cher. Que diriez-vous d'un encas avant votre départ ? » fit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« Cela peut être intéressant, en effet. Cependant, cela ne change rien à notre décision » fit Rei, s'avançant avec une grâce qui n'avait rien d'humaine.

« Je comprends tous à fait. Bien que je trouve regrettable de ne pas avoir à mes côtés des alliés tels que vous, je vous comprends. Faite donc. Mais laissait lui donc une once de vie pour qu'il comprenne ses erreurs »

« Un nouveau né ? Soit. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas gouté un sorcier »

En l'espace d'un instant l'homme se retrouva à ses cotés, le soulevant dans une étreinte de fer. Sa gorge fut dévoilé et au moment où des crocs vinrent lui transpercés la peau il ne pensa qu'à un mot. Vampire. Mais que pouvait faire un simple mortel contre la force de ces êtres infiniment plus puissant. Entre ses bras, il était une poupée de chiffon, condamné à se laisser faire et dans ce cas précis, se laisser vider de son sang. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide s'échappait de ses veines il sentait ses forces diminuait et par la même occasion la vie le fuir. Sa vision devint floue, sa respiration erratique, son cœur ralentissait et il cessa de contrôler son corps. Et alors qu'il se croyait définitivement perdu, il sentit une main lui entrouvrir la bouche et un liquide chaud s'écoulait dans sa gorge, sa trachée et se répandre dans son système lui réinsufflant un souffle de vie. L'effet bienfaiteur fut vite dissipé quand cela se transforma en un acide le rongeant de l'intérieur. En temps que maitre en potion il connaissait la composition de tous les poisons et leurs actions, lente ou rapide et en avait testé la plupart mais rien n'effleurait les sensations présentes. La douleur augmenta jusqu'à atteindre le point culminant, le mot 'douleur' était même trop faible pour décrire son calvaire et le sortilège du maître une vague caresse par rapport à cela. Puis toute sensation déserta son corps à l'instant où son cœur battit pour la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Severus trouva le monde changé. Les odeurs plus prononcés, le moindre son était accentué. Sa vision, plus net, lui montrait un monde nouveau, éblouissant. Son nouveau terrain de chasse. Pendant une fraction de seconde Severus aperçu son créateur, laps de temps trop bref pour les humains, leurs regards se croisèrent avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de la pièce. Une fois les portes closes son intérêt se reporta sur les autres témoins, ses collègues, figés d'horreur et le maître toujours près de son trône avec une expression de pure jubilation. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus sur cette disparition, son attention fut captée par des bruits de pas se rapprochant, emmenant à ses oreilles une autre mélodie.

_Boum… Boum…Boum…_

Douce ritournelle. Mélodie entrainante qui ne cessait de titiller ses instincts. A chaque pas, celle-ci commençait à s'emballer, la rendant délicieusement plus attractive.

_Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum…_

Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une odeur fruité, si délicieuse, lui parvint faisant éco à la brûlure dans sa gorge, dont il n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à lors.

« Je vous apporte le prisonnier, maitre » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Bien. Très bien Nott. Amène-le devant moi »

_Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum… Boum…_

La musique s'accélérait encore devenant une valse entrainante. Il entendit vaguement deux personnes se déplacer sur sa gauche mais son esprit était trop focalisé sur ce délicieux son pour l'analyser.

Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans son champ de vision, ce vieil imbécile de Nott et un homme qui se faisait trainer par ce dernier, un prisonnier sûrement. Le maître se saisit de l'inconnu, se plaquant derrière et releva de ses doigts blancs le menton du prisonnier, exposant à ses yeux sa carotide.

« Dis moi Severus que dirais-tu d'une friandise ? Je suis sûr que le sang de ce moldu te plairait » fit son maître et voyant l'expression de la créature face à lui, il ajouta : « Mmmmmmh ! Bien sûr qu'il te plairait »

La voix du maître s'était faite hypnotisante, caressante même quand il prononça ces mots. Etrangement cette litanie réveilla quelque chose en lui, sa vision changea, il se surprit à fixer la gorge de l'homme exposé par le Lord, les veines qui la traversé lui apparaissaient franchement et son odorat s'améliora encore. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de peur. C'était si tentant. Si grisant. Il aurait voulut se lever, plonger ses crocs dans la gorge de sa proie, aspirer son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, mais il était aussi faible qu'un poisson jeté hors de l'eau et ne réussit pas à bouger.

Sa tentative fut le signal qu'attendait vraisemblablement son maître puisqu'il poussa sa proie pour qu'elle atterrisse à ses pieds. En un instant, Severus fondit sur la loque au sol, tel un animal affamé. Il plongea sur la gorge visible, la déchiqueta sans aucune pudeur faisant gicler du sang sur son visage et sans se préoccuper des marques déjà présentes dans la chair de son repas. Lui, se focalisa seulement sur le fait d'ingurgiter le liquide qui sortait de la plaie jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_Boum… Boum…Boum…_

A mesure que la mélodie diminuait, il retrouvait la raison. Ou du moins la partie rationnelle de son être. Celle qui lui murmurait qu'il allait ôtait la vie mais il ne put lâcher prise. Ce fut seulement lorsque le dernier battement de cœur retentit qu'il réalisa la portée de son geste mais il était trop tard. Il venait de commettre un meurtre et de sang froid.

« As-tu apprécié ma punition Severus ? » demanda Lord Voldemort.

« Non maître » répondit le vampire, les lèvres tintaient du sang encore chaud de sa victime.

« Alors ne recommence pas »

Et c'est ainsi qu'avait commencé sa vie de vampire. Une vie pour une vie. La sienne contre la leurs. Car bien sûr il n'y avait pas eu qu'une victime. Non. Loin de là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres adorait se repaitre du spectacle. De voir un de ses sous-fifres, son vampire, s'abreuver de la vie d'autrui. Voir la bête sanguinaire qu'il était se déchaîner. Certes, il n'avait plus offert de spectacle aussi sanglant que son premier repas, il avait appris à maîtriser cette soif. Cependant rien ne semblait le nourrir complètement mis à part le sang humain, les substituts ou le sang animal ne lui suffisait qu'un temps, il en revenait donc toujours au sang moldu. Jamais sorcier. Le fumet qui exalté des sorciers était tentant mais il avait une odeur d'interdit. Comme le serait un fruit défendu. Comme si la magie d'un sorcier pouvait le rendre plus qu'il n'était déjà. Les proies que lui apporté Voldemort était toujours moldu. Toujours. Car même si le mage noir se délectait de la puissance de son nouveau pion, il n'était pas assez fou au point de le voir le surclasser. De plus, il était de notoriété publique que les vampires sont des créatures indépendantes d'où son cas unique, ainsi que la décision du Lord de lui confié Poudlard dans l'espoir d'apaiser la soif de pouvoir de la créature et le maintenir sous ses ordres.

Mégalomane ignorant…

Depuis cet instant, sa vie avait radicalement changé mais pas son allégeance. Il avait trahit Voldemort pour Lily, rejoint le camp de Dumbledore pour sa bien aimée et même si ce vieux sénile avait été fou jusqu'à ces derniers instant, il n'en restait pas moins un modèle pour lui.

_Lily_

Sa première véritable amie. Son premier amour. Il ne pouvait plus la définir comme l'amour de sa vie désormais mais elle restait une personne chère à son cœur, même si celui-ci avait cessait de battre. Ce fut donc naturellement qu'il continua à aider son fils, Harry Potter. Evidemment le nouveau directeur avait agit dans l'ombre. Dire qu'il pensait que le fils de James Potter était un sot, il s'était trompé au-delà de toute espérance. Après la prise de pouvoir du maître, il avait remuait ciel et terre pour dénicher sa cachette afin de lui faire parvenir l'épée de Gryffondor. Le vieux fou lui avait comprendre avant sa mort que remettre l'épée au gamin était d'une importance capital.

La façon dont il l'avait découvert était assez cocasse. Phineas Nigellus avait braillé qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Dans la forêt de Dean. Alors un soir, pour chasser, il s'était éloigner de Poudlard en direction de la forêt de Dean et traquer un cerf lorsque deux nouvelles odeurs avait attirés son attention. L'animal totalement oublié, se fut naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers ce fumet divin et avez trouvé Potter faisant le guet. Sa chasse l'avait trop rapproché de sa cible. La vision du fils de Lily avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide et reléguer son instinct au second plan, du moins un temps. Se souvenant de sa mission il sortit l'épée, préalablement réduite et lui rendit sa taille originale. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies mais un problème persister. Comment donner l'objet au gamin sans heurte, il était après tout responsable du meurtre de Dumbledore et surtout comment lui donner sans risquer de réveiller sa soif. Une idée lui vint lorsqu'il arpenta les alentours et découvrit une marre. Il y disposa l'épée et d'un sort le gela avant de retourner près du camp de fortune et de faire apparaitre son Patronus en forme de biche argentée. Il observa Potter, suivre son Patronus par curiosité et se faire presque étranglé par la chaîne du médaillon quand il plongeât pour la récupérer. Au moment où il allait intervenir, le gamin fut sauvé de la noyade par Weasley. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer il s'éloigna et lorsqu'il entendit un bruit presque inhumain il sût que le vieux fou avait eu raison d'avoir foi dans le gosse.

Depuis ce moment il n'entendit plus parler de l'élu jusqu'à la capture du Trio au manoir Malefoy et leur fuite. A partir de là, les évènements s'enchainèrent. Gringott. Avec leur impressionnante fuite. Et Poudlard. Severus savait que le gamin devait accomplir une mission et à en juger par la rage dans laquelle se trouvait son « maître » celui-ci atteignait son but. D'ailleurs le mage noir lui avait demandé de faire preuve d'une vigilance accru car l'élu viendrait à l'école de sorcellerie, plus précisément dans la tour Serdaigle. Malheureusement les Carrows étaient eu aussi présent et d'après les brûlures de sa marque, ceux-ci l'avait trouvé en premier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cet étage, il croisa Minerva. Fait inhabituel en soit puisqu'elle ne devait pas patrouiller et qu'il entendait non un, mais trois cœur battre. Il pouvait donc conclure que Potter était dans les environs. A quelle autre conclusion pouvait-il aboutir quand on savait que l'élu possédait une cape d'invisibilité ? Bien. Les Carrows n'avaient pas mis la main dessus. Reste à confier ses souvenirs à cette tête de mule. Premièrement ne pas brusquer Minerva. A force de manœuvrer tous ces Gryffondor, Severus avait acquérait un certain savoir faire. Mais il fit une erreur stratégique lorsqu'il demanda :

« Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva ? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je me dois d'insister…»

Cette vielle chatte l'attaqua. Et pas qu'un peu. Les sorts fusaient et lui ne faisait que se défendre. Mettre hors jeu la directrice de Gryffondor ne l'aiderait pas à mettre son petit protégé de son côté. Au contraire. Réfléchir lui faisait perdre du terrain et très vite il se retrouva acculé. Des autres pas se firent entendre. Trois professeurs : Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn. Mauvaise chose pour lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une option : le repli stratégique. Observant la fenêtre à sa droite, il courut jusqu'à elle et sauta. Béni soit-il d'être un vampire sinon c'était la chute assuré. Voler avez quelque fois des avantages. Son objectif n'était pas encore atteint mais il savait qu'avant la fin, son chemin croiserait celui de Potter. Leur destin était en quelque sorte lié.

« Il ne peut en être autrement. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter » fit Voldemort avant de marmonnait un mot incompréhensible en fourchelangue mais l'agitation du serpent ne présageait rien de bon.

En effet, le serpent l'attaque. Rien de mortel pour un vampire. Une attaque suffisante pour le blessé sérieusement. Le sang coulé. Coulé. Coulé. Coulé. Vu la quantité de sang qu'il perdait sa soif prendrait bientôt le dessus. Et il voudra chasser. Chose impossible vu son état. Et seul, il ne pourrait rien faire. Peut être allait-il mourir finalement et sans revoir cette tête de pioche de Potter.

Ou pas.

La partie supérieure de Potter se tenait au dessus de lui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard il se saisit du col du gamin et murmura tout en extrayant ses souvenirs :

« Prenez-les… Prenez-…les »

Un dernier regard au cas où et il laissa partir. Il avait une guerre à mener et s'il restait, la soif risquait de prendre le dessus sur la raison. Le temps passa et passa. Chaque bruit résonnait à ses oreilles comme si … des pas se rapprochèrent emmenant avec eux une délicieuse odeur.

« Eh bien, mon ami, te voilà dans une fâcheuse situation. Je suppose que cet encas te ferra le plus grand bien » fit son ami Lucius Malefoy, avant de projeter un corps sur lui. Une fois rassasiée, Lucius et lui, s'étaient dirigés dans la grande salle pour contempler la victoire de l'élu sur Lord Voldemort.

Quelques mois après cette bataille. Il avait retrouvé sa place de professeur de potion et bâtard graisseux à Poudlard. En effet, son procès avait été assez expéditif. Que voulez-vous, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir le Survivant, en personne, faisant votre plaidoyer devant l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière. D'autant plus que, Potter avait sauvait la famille Malefoy par son témoignage. Ces membres avaient choisit le mauvais chemin et avec le temps s'en étaient repentis, trop tard certes, mais grâce au Sauveur ils pouvaient avancer. En attendant le verdict, ils les avaient tous crus condamnés. Mais la punition était risible. Cloitré au manoir Malefoy vous dîtes ? Voilà qui arrangeait bien son ami. Il allait rester chez lui et se faire oublier quelque temps.

Draco et Potter étaient une autre histoire…

Ils les observaient interagir de loin. Ces deux là étaient deux antipodes l'un de l'autre. L'ombre et la lumière. Le bien et le mal. Le brun et le blond. Tout. Vraiment tout les opposaient. Et pourtant chacun de leurs côtés, ils faisaient un pas. Qui avait commencé, il ne saurait le dire mais les faits étaient là. Ces deux là étaient comme des aimants toujours à se repousser de plus en plus loin mais ils allaient finir par se coller ensemble. Le vampire en lui sentait le changement. Les phéromones de Potter pour être plus exact. Ce gamin ou plutôt le veela dégageait des phéromones à haute dose pour attirer son compagnon, ameutant l'ensemble de la population au passage.

Il avait d'autre souci et cela reposer surtout sur le vampire en lui et ce satané cabot de Black. Récemment réhabilité. Rappelons-le. Et actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revu, il s'était rendu au Square pour une visite à Potter au sujet de la rentrée et il l'avait vu. En fait, il n'avait pas regardé LA personne mais une personne. Une personne dont le sang l'appelé. Oh oui ! Il l'appelait. Ses canines sortirent, il plaqua le corps contre le mur et lécha avec vénération ce cou si tentant. Il se délectait par avance du festin qui l'attendait. Mais contrairement à son habitude il ne désirait pas le vider complètement. Non, ce sang là… Ce sang là ne devait jamais disparaitre. Jamais. Cependant il n'en gouta même pas l'arôme. Un sort le frappa l'interrompant dans sa tache. Stupéfixé, il se fit reconduire à la porte par un Potter passablement furieux.

« Si c'est pour attaquer Sirius, vous pouvez vous abstenir de me rendre visite. La guerre est finie. Faites en autant tous les deux »

Severus s'en voulait de sa faiblesse. Après tout le meilleur moyen de surprendre un vampire était de le faire pendant son repas. Non. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à son instinct. En fait il s'en voulait surtout de l'avoir fait avec Black. BLACK. Ses crocs précédemment rétracté, sortir à nouveau et sa faim revint plus forte et plus puissante alors qu'il revoyait le corps de sa proie docilement acculé. Rechignant à se mourir de ce cabot il partit en chasse. Il s'abreuva de nombreuse victime mais toutes avaient un sang plus fade les unes que les autres jusqu'à devenir cendre. Au bout de deux jours il se retrouva devant le 12 Square Grimault, pour éviter l'attention des moldus suite à ses attaques se disait-il. Rien à voir avec les écrits qu'il avait lu. Rien à voir avec les calices. Rien à voir avec ces personnes dont les vampires s'éprennent au point que tout autre sang soit fade. Bref rien à voir avec Black. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il se trouvait dans cette situation. Severus avait alors ravalé sa fierté pour expliquer la situation à Black. Courtoisement. Posément. Calmement. Le cabot était d'abord montait sur ses hippogriffes. Pestant. Maudissant. Avant de prendre en compte que sans lui il mourrait. Et tous Gryffondor qu'il était, il lui donna l'autorisation de le mordre. Mais jamais plus. Et cela le vampire en lui ne pouvait l'accepté. Mise à part les traces de morsure, rien ne montrait son appartenance et cela le dérangeait. Il voulait le marquer complètement. Le possédé. La poigne de fer qu'il exerçait sur le vampire, s'effritait de plus en plus, le faisant plus entreprenant. Des mains qui se baladent. Des baisers volés. Tantôt doux, tantôt violent. Au diable sa conscience. Un Rogue a toujours ce qu'il veut. Et c'est justement à cela qu'il pensa en croisant Black dans un couloir sombre.

« Black » appela Severus alors que le sang pur passait à ses côtés sans s'arrêter.

« Non » fit Sirius.

« Black » fit Rogue alors que d'un habile mouvement, il le bloqua contre le mur du couloir.

« J'ai dis non ! » Fit le professeur de DCFM en détournant la tête. Geste inutile alors que son corps répondait à la perfection au vampire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuses. Ton corps l'accepte déjà. Il ne demande que cela... » Fit Rogue, son nez l'effleurant en une caresse.

Il longea le cou, les pommettes, le nez et les lèvres faisant frissonner Sirius. Le corps sous lui suintait l'acceptation, cela il le voyait par de petit détail. Une respiration haché, un corps réceptif au moindre de ses attouchements, des lèvres qui appelé à des baisers sensuels et un sang qui ne semblait couler dans ses veines rien que pour lui. Bref tout, absolument tout chez Sirius Black souhaiter se soumettre à lui. A peine eut-il exprimé cette pensée à voix haute que le corps accolé au sien se contracta et tenta de le repousser. En vain, évidemment. L'humain qui saura le repousser par la force n'est pas encore né et surtout pas celui qu'il avait choisi pour devenir son calice. Il stoppa donc tous mouvement de rébellion en accolant encore plus le corps contre le mur. Dans sa précipitation à acquérir Lord Black il avait oublié une donnée essentielle. L'homme en face de lui était un Gryffondor. Fonceur, entêté et impulsif. Bref il allait devoir jouer plus finement et ne pas se laisser guider par sa soif. Chose dur étant donné sa dépendance au sang de sa proie.

« Black »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me soumettre, Rogue. Et je n'en n'ai pas l'intention »

« Black » répéta Rogue, sa voix grondante de mécontentement.

Son calice, ou plutôt futur, oser se rebeller et cela le vampire ne l'accepta pas. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il déploya son aura faisant plier le cabot. Docilement, celui-ci pencha sa tête, offrant l'accès à sa gorge au vampire, en signe de reddition. Heureux de la docilité offerte, le professeur de potion accepta l'invitation implicite. Ses crocs allaient transperçaient la chair tendre de la jugulaire de Black lorsqu'une odeur de sang parvint à ses narines. Une autre odeur de sang que celle si exquise de Black. Si encore il n'avait perçu que cela il aurait continué son activité. La tentation de le faire était-en cet instant- forte. Après tout, quelle était la probabilité pour que dans une école quelqu'un se blesse ? La réponse : une très grande probabilité. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, l'effluve était accompagné de peur et de colère. Beaucoup de colère. La colère, l'interpella particulièrement, car celle-ci n'avait rien d'humaine. Elle venait d'une créature magique tel que lui. Et à sa connaissance il n'était que deux à Poudlard. Lui et Potter. N'étant pas le responsable, il ne restait qu'une possibilité. Potter. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Rogue relâcha la pression sur sa proie, à la fois physique et magique, faisant gémirent de mécontentement Sirius. Lorsque le cabot papillonna des yeux Severus s'empressa de déclarer, afin d'éviter son courroux :

« Je crois que le Veela de Potter fait des siennes »

L'effet fut immédiat. Sirius redevint sérieux et s'élança dans les couloirs, Severus à sa suite.

**TBC…**

**Preview**

_« Calmez-vous Potter. Harry. Le drame a été évité de peu. N'avez-vous pas pris la potion que je vous avez préparé » demanda le professeur._

_« Si. Je l'ai prise » fit l'élève_

_« Elle n'aurait donc eu aucun effet ? »_

_« Si, si. Personne ne m'a sauté dessus depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Le repas se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce que vous me tiriez de là »_

_« Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien… Harry… Qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti tout à l'heure ? »_

_« Je… J'ai… J'ai… J'ai senti une succulente odeur de vanille… » Répondit-il en rougissant. _

_« Potter… Harry j'ai bien peur que votre compagnon soit dans cette salle. Et sa présence rend la prise de potion inutile. »_


	7. Chapter 7: Veelament

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela…

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots ! Non je n'arrête pas la fic', lisez jusqu'à la fin ! La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que de un je publie en retard et de deux je voulais sortir un double chapitre ! Comme je voulais les sortir en même temps je voulais vous faire patientez encore quelques jours mais là (en sortant ma séance hp7), je me suis dit les pauvres ! Alors pour qui se demande ce n'est pas par manque de temps que je n'ai pas fini ce chapitre (qui est près à 60%) mais par démotivation. Pas le genre de page blanche habituel. Non. En réalité on m'a appris le décès de mon meilleur ami, le 31 octobre et depuis j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire alors je suis navré mais il faudra être patient avec moi.

**Temps de parution**** :** Tous les mois !

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** aucune idée ! Chapitre 8 :60%

Chapitre 7 (POV Harry) : Veelament….

Il existe un fossé, un monde, entre celui des humains et celui des créatures, magique ou non. A d'autre vie, d'autres mœurs dit-on. Et rien n'était plus vrai pour lui, Harry Potter. Il le découvrait d'autant plus depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Retourner à Poudlard. Pourquoi avait il accepter déjà ? A oui. Etre avec Ron et Hermione. Penser à son avenir calmement. Le genre d'ineptie qu'il regretter amèrement à présent.

Apparemment la vie n'a qu'un but, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou sorcier : la reproduction. Enfin le terme est certes peu élogieux mais la réalité est présente. Peu importe comment il vous englobe la vérité. Lorsqu'on en retire les couches on découvre la vérité cru. C'est-à-dire que l'amour n'existe pas mais n'est qu'une histoire de puissance. Comme lorsque une crapaude choisit son partenaire en fonction de la force de son cri, sans cela le mâle ne sera pas capable d'engendrer une descendance suffisamment forte. Pour les Veelas comme pour les crapauds, la force magique avait une importance capitale. Et cela, Harry ne s'en apercevra que trop tard. Depuis qu'il avait remis un pied à Poudlard sa vie était comme un prémice de l'enfer. En faite pas depuis le collège mais depuis qu'il avait posait un pied, un orteil, dans le Poudlard express. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Je vais vous le contez.

Le 1er septembre, jour habituel de la rentrée pour tous les sorciers et sorcière d'Angleterre, notre héros accompagné de ses habituels amis s'était rendu sur le quai 9 ¾. Comme à chaque nouvelle rentrée. A une exception près. Pour une fois ils s'y étaient rendus avec beaucoup d'avance. Un fait rare. Mais que voulez-vous, sortir avec Hermione Granger avait quelques effets bénéfique sur Ronald. Ainsi ils avaient pu prendre un compartiment. Jusque là rien d'extrêmement anormale. Non. La difficulté survint en même temps que le bruit commençait à amplifier annonçant une arrivée massive de personnes. Parents, enfants, animaux. Une ombre à l'ouest engendra une rumeur. Harry Potter retournait à Poudlard. Ce simple fait provoqua un attroupement autour du compartiment mais heureusement pour le Sauveur, il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Ron et Neville montait la garde. Il pouvait donc être tranquille. Le train siffla et ce fut le grand départ. Leur ultime année. Une dernière rentrée tous ensemble. Une façon de retourner à la vie normale après cette guerre.

Le paysage défilait et Harry ne prêta guère d'attention au reste, mis à part cette vue. Une personne entra dans le compartiment, captant l'attention de ses occupants. Ginny et Luna prisent dans une conversation complexes stoppèrent. Michael Corner, Serdaigle, ancien membre de l'AD et ancien petit-ami de Ginevra, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ces joues étaient rougies et il se triturait les mains, signe d'une grande nervosité. Pensant que Corner venait vers elle, Ginny se leva prête à en découdre avec lui mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Michael l'ignora tout bonnement pour se planter devant le Sauveur et mit un genou à terre.

« Épouse-moi » dit le jeune homme sous le regard ébahit des personnes présentes.

Fou. Il était fou. Et stupide. Sa rupture n'était même pas officielle que ce gringalet s'empressait de lui faire sa demande. Et depuis quand Corner aimait-il les hommes ? Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une autre personne fit son apparition : Ernie Macmillan. Mais à l'instar de désamorcé la situation il ne fit que la rendre que plus compliqué.

« Je t'interdis Corner. Il est à moi ! » Fit Macmillan avant lui aussi de se mettre à genou et de demander à Harry : « Deviens mon époux »

Et la scène devint encore plus surréaliste si possible.

« Je suis riche. Je te couvrirais de cadeaux. Des bijoux, des vêtements, de l'or. Tu obtiendra ce que tu voudras »

« Quant à moi, je vais bientôt être nommé comme premier ministre. Le plus jeune de toute l'histoire. Alors choisit moi ! »

Le ton montait entre ces deux là et bientôt ils en vinrent aux mains. Au centre du compartiment, ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers dans le but de savoir qui aurait le droit d'épouser le brun. Comme si son accord était acquis d'avance. Une nouvelle fois le compartiment s'ouvrit et ce fut une Hermione surexcité, au bras de son petit ami, qui fit son apparition.

« Oh ! Harry tu ne devineras jamais ! Ils ont revu le programme d'histoire de la magie pour y inclure la guerre ! Il y a déjà trois livres de publiés : _Histoire de la magie moderne_, _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle. _Et ton nom y figure dans les trois ! Les trois… Il y a un problème ?_ » _fit la jeune fille avant de s'intéressé à la masse informe de bras et de jambes qui appartenait aux garçons toujours en pleine bagarre et de les stupéfixer.

« Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe » fit la jeune fille.

Chacun des protagonistes lui fit un rapport assez décousu des événements. Cependant tous concordaient à dire que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient précipités vers Harry et lui avait promis Monts et Merveilles. Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, lorsqu'elle revint se fut en trainant avec elle, une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. A peine l'inconnu eut-elle pénétrer dans le compartiment que son attitude changea du tout au tout. De réfractaire elle devint enjoué, se précipita sur le Sauveur et s'assit sur ces genoux.

« Tu sais j'ai fait fortune en tant que mannequin. Je fais la une de tous les magazines sorciers qui existent » fit la jeune fille en minaudant.

« Voici donc la magie veela en action » murmura Hermione, pensive.

« Heu, Hermione tu voudrais pas… » Dit Harry alors que les mains de l'inconnu se faisait plus aventureuses.

« Bien sûr » fit elle en lançant un sort à la demoiselle et l'emporta avec elle hors du compartiment avant de faire de même avec les deux garçons.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda un Harry interloqué.

« Enfin voyons Harry, tu as dû le lire ! L'attraction veela ! L'attraction veela à pour but d'attirer ton âme sœur ! En faite cela n'attire pas que cette personne, elle marche sur tous, d'où la séduction de ces trois là ! Je me demande même comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas y penser avant ! Cela va considérablement compliquer ce début d'année. Il va falloir que je parle avec la directrice à ce propos. Je vais le faire dès à présent » fit la brune, en faisant apparaitre son Patronus, une loutre qui s'en fut vers l'extérieur.

« Mais Mione cela ne peut pas être cela ! Regarde je ne suis pas du tout attiré par Harry » dit son meilleur ami.

« C'est normal, seul les personnes amoureuses ou destinés à quelqu'un ne sont pas affectés »

Ah. Ceci expliquait cela. En réalité il n'avait jamais été avec des personnes autres que sa famille. Bon tous étaient soit marié, soit amoureux. Même Gorge, s'était lancée dans une romance avec Angelina Johnson**. **Il ne restait que Sirius mais vu son histoire avec Rogue… Et Ginny. Ginny.

**Flash Back**

Ron avait un jour ramené le sujet dans la conservation.

« Si un Veela ne choisit pas son âme sœur ? Que devient ma sœur ? »

Un veela ne peut aimer qu'une et une seule personne. Une personne dont la personnalité, la magie et le reste, sera la complémentaire à son être. Différent et pourtant indissociable. Comme le jour et la nuit. Le ciel et la terre. Et que sais-je d'autre. On pouvait même dire que le but d'un Veela était de trouver cette perle rare. Puisqu'ils vivaient pour elles. Selon les livres une fois la majorité atteinte un veela se mettait en quête de son âme sœur, le moyen certes non précisé, sans quoi il risquait de périr. Chose également probable si sa moitié refusait l'union, événement rare mais tout de même envisageable. Son cas restait atypique puisque Harry avait dépassé sa majorité depuis plus d'un an et ne ressentait pas le moindre désagrément. Enfin à sa connaissance. Il faut savoir que la plupart des Veela sont des vélanes, c'est-à-dire des femmes, rare sont les hommes naissant avec ce don. Le dernier cas remontant à plus de deux siècles. Autant dire que sa situation était encore une exception. Tous cela pour conclure sur Ginny. Ginny. Douce et tendre Ginny. Il l'avait aimé. Il l'aimait toujours. La façon en était juste différente. La jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé magnifique lui semblait mignonne, à présent. Sa voix ne le faisait plus chavirer. Son cœur ne s'accélérait plus en pensant à elle. Il ne désirait plus la prendre dans ses bras, au contraire. Il ne l'aimait définitivement plus de façon romantique. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'avait en rien choisit la situation. Même s'il n'avait pas penser sortir de cette guerre vivant il avait envisagé un futur. Un futur au côté de cette femme. Un futur entouré d'enfant. Les leurs. Trois, en faîte. Ce futur était révolu, une vague chimère. Mais comment le dire à la personne concernait ? Comment le dire à la personne qui vous aimez et vous attendez depuis tant de temps ? La fuite avait paru la meilleure solution. Fuir encore et toujours. Deux mois était cependant une très longue période et la chose devenait de moins en moins aisé, surtout quant vous faîtes partie de la famille de la concerné. Son manège n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il faut dire que manger le plus vite possible quand une certaine rouquine tente désespérément de lancer une conversation et disparaître, n'est pas très discret. Cependant Ginny Weasley étant ce qu'elle est, autant dire une Gryffondor buté, doublé d'une fille cadette élevé parmi six garçons, Harry se retrouva acculé dans une des nombreuses pièces du Square, sans possibilité de retraite. Et de cela Ginny s'en était assuré. Porte verrouillé, pièce insonorisé. Il était donc pris au piège par une demoiselle très remonté contre lui.

« Harry Potter, tu as des problèmes » fit la cadette.

Oups. Elle avait l'air très très remonté contre lui. Que dire ? Que faire ?

« Je sais » dit le brun.

Quel abrutit. Un sombre abrutit. De toutes les choses stupides qui avaient pu sortir de sa bouche, il avait fallu qu'il dise cela. Coupable il baissa la tête. Il l'entendit soupirer et s'approcher. Chaque pas résonnait dans sa tête comme les cloches du jugement. Une main lui releva le menton, doucement, sans méchanceté mais il se refusait à ouvrir les yeux. Croiser ses yeux maintenant s'était confirmé qu'entre eux cette étincelle serait définitivement finie.

« Harry. Ouvre les yeux » dit-elle doucement. Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun succès, elle ajouta : « Je suis au courant pour cette histoire d'âme sœur. Et vu que tu n'es pas éperdu d'amour pour moi en ce moment je suppose que ce n'est pas moi »

« Tu le sais que ce n'est pas ma faute ? Tu le sais, hein ? » fit il pitoyablement.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai, le Sauveur à mes pieds je veux dire » fit Ginny ironiquement, en une tentative de réconfort.

« Ginny » fit doucement le jeune homme, amorçant un pas vers son ancienne petite amie.

« Non. N'approche pas. Ca ira. Laisse moi le temps mais ca ira » dit elle, sa voix tressaillant légèrement.

Sur ce la jeune fille s'enfuit de la pièce, le visage ravageait de larme, laissant la porte ouverte sur un Harry bouleversé.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et il ne fut pas le seul, s'il en croyait la lueur de compréhension qui passait au travers des yeux d'Hermione. Les lèvres de celle-ci formèrent le début d'un mot avant de se stopper. Parfait. Il y a des vérités qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire et surtout à entendre. Et celle-ci en faisait partie. Pour Ginny en tout cas. Mais si la conclusion, à laquelle il était parvenu s'avérait être la bonne, alors son ancienne petite amie était destiné à aimer sincèrement quelqu'un. Et Harry le lui souhaitait de tout cœur.

La réflexion du Sauveur s'arrêta là, lorsqu'un Patronus sous forme d'un chat tigré avec des marques autour des yeux, apparut.

_« La situation en effet va poser problème. Je viens de parler avec le professeur Rogue et il a concocté une potion en prévision de ce genre d'incident, qui pourra diminuer l'attraction temporairement c'est pourquoi Mr Potter je vous prierez de vous rendre dès votre arrivé à l'infirmerie. Faites vous accompagner par Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pour éviter toutes autres difficultés » fit le chat._

Par mesure de précaution, Hermione avait voulut descendre en dernier du train afin d'éviter la foule. Elle avait même poussé le vice à refuser de prendre la diligence, préférant emprunter un passage secret jusqu'au château.

« Trop de risque, on pourrait croiser quelqu'un » disait-elle.

Et si la jeune fille, préférait contourner le règlement c'est que le problème était de taille. Quoique, depuis la guerre elle s'était assouplit, dirons nous, à propos de la discipline. Cependant, elle avait eu raison, comme à son habitude. A cette heure, les rues de Pré au Lard étaient quasi désertes mais il avait fallu d'une personne. Une seule personne pour que la situation dérape. Une femme, la quarantaine, sortant ses poubelles. A peine eut-elle vue Harry qu'elle lâcha tous et se précipita sur lui.

« Pour toi mon tout beau, j'abandonnerai mon mari dans la seconde. Et après nous pourrions roucouler dans les îles dont je suis propriétaire »

Heureusement que sa meilleure amie était là car il serait resté là les bras ballant sans avoir amorcé un mouvement. Ron non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'envier ou te plaindre » fit Ron, ce qui lui valut une claque de sa petite amie.

« Mais Mione… »

« On en reparlera plus tard. Hâtons-nous sinon on va manquer le festin en plus de la répartition »

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, il faut dire qu'avec la carte du Maraudeur la tâche fut aisée. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh les attendait déjà.

« Je vous attendez Mr Potter. Asseyez-vous j'arrive »

« Combien de temps dureront les effets de cette mixture ? »

« Deux semaine, normalement. Enfin avec vous, je préfère être prudente revenez dans une semaine » dit l'infirmière en lui tendant une fiole et ajouta : « Voila, buvez tout »

Lorsque le trio fit son apparition dans la grande salle, la répartition avait déjà eu lieu et le repas venait de commencé. Lorsque Harry s'était avancé vers sa table, ses épaules étaient crispées attendant le moment où quelqu'un l'aborderait mais rien ne vint. Certes l'attention était braquée sur lui mais il était après tous le vainqueur de Voldemort. Ce fut plus rassuré qu'il s'assit avec ses camarades, anciens et nouveaux. Après quelques mots de la directrice, le repas commença. Des plats apparurent, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, lui rappelant à quel point Poudlard lui avait manqué la précédente année. Et quelle année… Conscient des nombreuses pertes, il observa la table des Serdaigle, celle de Poufsouffle, pour noter que certaines places restaient inoccupées. Son regard se tourna sur la table des professeurs où il observa Sirius au côté de Rogue. Ces deux là allaient vraiment de pair, il lui tardait de voir l'évolution de leur entente comme il la nommée.

**Flash Back**

Son été avait pourtant été merveilleux. Entre ses amis et Sirius. Le meilleur été jamais passé durant sa vie. Un été sans brimade, sans être affamé, sans l'impression de gêné. Bref des vacances inoubliables. Tout avait été parfait. Les rires. Les parties de Quiddich. Les discutions au coin du feu.

Bien que les vacances apportèrent quelque surprise mais pas pour lui cette fois-ci.

Un jour, Harry ameuté par le bruit s'était rendu dans le couloir pour tomber sur son parrain acculé par son ancien professeur. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, il avait pensé à une énième querelle de leur part alors avait stupéfixé Rogue et l'avait reconduit à la porte.

« Si c'est pour attaquer Sirius, vous pouvez vous abstenir de me rendre visite. La guerre est finie. Faites-en autant tous les deux »

Sur ces paroles il avait refermait la porte. Sirius était dans le flou.

« Sirius » appela Harry.

« Que… Que vient… Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

Signe de négation de Sirius.

« Rogue t'avais coincé contre le mur. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que vous vous battiez, encore. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? »

Autre signe de négation. Décidemment cette affaire était bien curieuse. On l'accusait souvent de ne pas faire attention à son entourage mais son parrain était pareil.

« Je me souviens juste de sensation…Juste de deux yeux rouges. De la chaleur. Une sensation d'être à ma place. Puis le vide. Le froid. Le néant »

Comme le disait les moldus il y avait anguille sous roche. Ce qui fut démontré quelque temps plus tard quand Severus Rogue entreprit de faire une cour en bonne et du forme à son parrain. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être destiné à quelqu'un.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Une sacré histoire qui se préparait entre ces deux-là. En parlant de Serpentard, son regard se posa sur leur table et plus particulièrement sur un. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui comme si lui, Harry Potter, appartenait à Draco Lucius Malefoy. L'étrange sentiment fut accompagné d'une odeur de vanille. Une odeur si entêtante. Une odeur si captivante. Il pourrait s'en repaître jusqu'à plus soif. La dévoré. S'en intoxiqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui appartienne ou l'inverse.

Plongé dans des méandres olfactifs, Harry n'avait pas noté le changement qui s'était opérés dans la grande salle. En effet l'attention de tous s'était tourné vers lui et le regarder comme la dernière gourmandise jamais inventée. Des bagarres commencèrent à se déclencher, petites au début et prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Lorsque les choses commencèrent à dégénérer, deux mains se saisirent de lui et le sortirent de la grande salle. Harry se débattit, il voulait de nouveau sentir cette entêtante odeur de vanille. Sauf que son tortionnaire était bien plus fort et pour cause, on ne résiste pas à un vampire, surtout quand celui-ci se nomme Severus Rogue.

« Calmez-vous Potter. Harry. Le drame a été évité de peu. N'avez-vous pas pris la potion que je vous avez préparé » demanda le professeur.

« Si. Je l'ai prise » fit l'élève

« Elle n'aurait donc eu aucun effet ? »

« Si, si. Personne ne m'a sauté dessus depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Le repas se déroulait normalement jusqu'à ce que vous me tiriez de là »

« Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien… Harry… Qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti tout à l'heure ? »

« Je… J'ai… J'ai… J'ai senti une succulente odeur de vanille… » Répondit-il en rougissant.

« Potter… Harry j'ai bien peur que votre compagnon soit dans cette salle. Et sa présence rend la prise de potion inutile. »

_Votre compagnon dans cette salle… Prise de potion inutile… _

Rogue en avait de bonne à lui annoncer. La présence de son compagnon annihilait complètement les effets de la potion ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le château sans être menacé de se faire plaquer au sol par une bande de fous furieux. C'est pourquoi, à titre exceptionnel, Harry avait en permanence une escorte composait de Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna à l'occasion. Sa garde rapprochée comme se plaisait à dire son meilleur ami et il en avait le plus grand besoin en cette période de sa vie.

Si encore l'attraction veela pouvait diminuer, lui laissant un instant de répit mais non. L'odeur de vanille était omniprésente, du matin à sa sortie de la salle commune au soir où il franchissait le tableau de la Grosse dame à nouveau. Autant dire que tous cela le rendaient fou. L'odeur. La séduction des autres. Ses instincts. Un cercle infernal dont il ne pouvait s'extirper. Evidement il avait tenté d'identifier l'origine de l'odeur, son envie de trouver son âme sœur l'emportant sur sa raison. L'inconvénient était qu'aucun indice ne lui permettait de percer cette personne. Et pourtant, chaque indice était passé à la trappe. La fringance n'étant pas dans la salle commune, on pouvait exclure les Gryffondors, les professeurs également. Mais pour le reste il était dans le flou. Avec la guerre, les cours des septièmes années avaient été un réaménagés différemment et pour cause, les cours n'étaient plus séparés par maison mais par intérêt.

Cette histoire était un véritable casse tête. Une énigme qui méritait de le rendre fou. Fou de désir. Fou d'amour. Ou bien fou, tout court. Harry avait donc décidé à s'évader par une promenade, seul. Bien sur, il avait du promettre d'éviter la foule grâce à sa carte et de se dissimuler sous sa cape. Mais qu'importe après un long débat sa meilleure amie avait céder à son besoin de solitude. Enfin solitude était un bien grand mot puisqu'il avait sentit son compagnon dans les parages. A chacune de ses foulés l'odeur l'accompagné comme un parfum qui vous colle à la peau. Quoique sentir son âme sœur proche avait le don de l'apaiser un peu.

Décidé à récupérer un peu de sérénité, Harry profita de sa quiétude. Cependant quelque chose changea. Une odeur supplémentaire s'ajouta à la fringance si délicieuse de son compagnon, la salissant. Il voulut continuer son chemin après tous peu importe qui il fréquentait. N'est ce pas ? Il fit un pas suivit d'un autre, avant que la douleur s'emparât de son cœur et ne le fasse faire demi-tour. Au coin d'un angle, il trouva enfin son ange mais il ne fit guère attention à l'identité de la personne. La seule chose qu'il voyait était la situation. Celle-ci lui apparut dans son horreur. Quelqu'un. Peu importe qui. Cet infâme blessait la moitié de son âme. Une colère comme jamais il n'en avait eu s'empara de lui tel un venin se distillant dans ses veines. Peu lui importait le reste du monde. Peu lui importait la morale. Il s'élança comme jamais vers l'imprudent qui oser mettre à mal sa nature de Veela afin de le lyncher. Et ce fut ce qu'il se produisit une fois la personne à terre loin de son trésor, il frappa de toutes ses forces. Frappa. Frappa. Jusqu'à plus soif. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur lui.

« Harry » entendit-il.

Il eut envie un instant de repousser la personne mais il se stoppa en reconnaissant les voluptés de son compagnon. Sa colère s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparu ne laissant derrière elle que de l'angoisse. Angoisse pour son âme sœur. Angoisse pour cette personne qu'il avait presque perdue avant de l'avoir rencontré. Guider par son instinct il attira à lui le corps de l'inconnu et naturellement son nez vint de loger au creux de son cou, là où l'odeur de vanille atteignait son apothéose. Son esprit enfin apaisait, Harry se détendait doucement. Depuis la découverte de sa condition, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi serein qu'en cet instant. Sa bulle de bonheur fut réduite à néant lorsqu'une tierce personne dit :

« Mr Potter, veuillez lâcher Mr Malefoy »

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8:Tiens!

**Auteur**** : **Marmel

**Titre**** :** Les gènes Potter

**Résumé**** :** Etre un Potter signifie avoir un aimant à problème mais ce que Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'en vainquant Voldemort il allait réveiller un gène dormant, celui de Veela… Bien évidement tous appartient à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM Classé M

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Me revoilà. Je sais, je sais, je sais. J'ai un mois de retard et je m'en excuse ! Mais après ce qui m'est arrivé j'ai sérieusement eu envie de stopper cette fic' tellement je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Etant une lectrice je n'apprécie pas qu'un auteur abandonne et je veux savoir aussi le dénomment de cette histoire. Je ne vais pas vous accaparé plus longtemps juste deux derniers points. Ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corrigé par ma bêta et merci pour les reviews qui m'ont beaucoup aidé ! Bien maintenait bonne lecture…

**Temps de parution**** :** Tous les mois sauf cette exception et je promets de plus faire cette écart.

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** aucune idée ! Pour l'instant, y'en a huit donc celui là mais je promets d'aller plus vite.

Chapitre 8 (POV Draco) : …. Tiens !

La rentrée des classes. Moment honnis des élèves car il signifie reprendre la route vers les bancs de l'école et l'achèvement de leur saison préféré, les vacances d'été. Cependant cette année un élève avait hâte. Très hâte. Et cette élève n'était autre que Draco Malefoy. Pour retourner en cours me dirais-vous. Pour Poudlard. Pour ressortir de son manoir après quasiment un an confiné. Et bien la réponse était tous autre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison a cette envie, celle de revoir sa Némésis, Harry Potter.

Les élèves affluèrent vers les diverses tables, toutes années confondues provoquant une cohue massive empêchant Draco Malefoy de trouver l'objet de sa convoitise. Lorsque le flux se calma, le blond eut une vue impérissable de la table des Gryffondors. Mais pas de Potter, pas de Weasley et pas de Granger. Les journaux ayant fait un foin du retour de notre Sauveur à Poudlard et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la présence de Potter entre ces murs. L'absence de la Miss Je Sais Tout National le conforter dans son idée, comme si, elle louperait sa dernière année. Impossible. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Les minutes passèrent, lentement, chaque secondes paraissant de plus en plus longue. Et toujours pas de Potter. Draco se surpris même à ne pas lâcher la porte du regard attendant le moment où il entrerait. Lorsqu'il réalisa la mièvrerie de son comportement il se détourna de celle-ci et tenta de fixer son attention sur d'autres sujets. Scruter les visages connus et inconnus. Capter des brides de conversation susceptible de lui permettre de manipuler son monde. Bref, ce qu'un bon Serpentard ferait habituellement. Son stratagème ne sembla que peu fonctionner puisque à peine son oreille eut-elle capté le son d'une porte s'ouvrant que son entière attention se refixa sur les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle déception eut il en apercevant qu'il ne s'agissait que des premières années qui entraient pour être repartis. Après un an confiné dans le manoir Malefoy, revenir et assisté à cette scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

En le voyant là agglutiné, incertain, attendant de coiffer le choixpeau et de savoir à quelle maison ils allaient appartenir, il crut se revoir sept ans en arrière. Enfin, presque. Rien chez lui à cette époque ne laissait paraitre sa nervosité. De son port altier à son langage, tous le montrait comme un enfant fort peut être même de glace, alors qu'intérieurement il tremblait littéralement de peur. Peur d'être dans un endroit inconnu. Peur d'être seul. Peur d'être rejeté. Peur de décevoir son père en n'allant pas à Serpentard. Ses appréhensions avait quasiment toutes étaient balayé sauf une. Il avait été rejeté, par Potter, et publiquement qui plus est. Hors un Malefoy n'est pas rejeté. On en fait un allié ou un ennemi. Le Sauveur avait choisit d'être son ennemi alors il l'avait haï, même s'il aurait voulu en faire un allié. Il avait nourrit sa rancœur de tous les sentiments positifs qu'il aurait pu avoir envers Potter. Il transforma ses qualités en défauts. Ses aventures en sujets de railleries. Il avait tiré partie de ses mauvais moments. Draco était comme un drogué, en manque s'il ne provoquait pas son ennemi. Cette haine était sa drogue. Sa raison de se lever chaque matin. Et il s'en était nourrit pour avancer. Même dans les profondeurs de la guerre, cette haine l'avait maintenu hors de l'eau. Mais Potter avait tous bouleversé en le sauvant lui et sa famille. Les mots de Bones l'avait touché comme jamais. Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois. Attenté à celle-ci une fois certes mais surement pas intentionnellement. Il est une personne rare. Sa Némésis. Il lui devait la vie. Il lui devait d'avoir encore des parents. Il lui devait sa place à la table des Serpentards, certes un peu déserte mais il était là. En bref, il lui devait beaucoup. Et peut importe tout Malefoy qu'il était, il allait lui rendre la pareil si cet imbécile se décidait à pointer son nez.

Le choixpeau chanta son eternel boniment sur l'importance du choix de sa maison et sur le fait de rassembler les maisons, reconstruire la communauté magique, etc. Un a un les élèves s'approchèrent à l'appel de leur nom, revêtirent la célèbre coiffe en attentent du jugement. Draco se rappelait avoir entendu une voix dans sa tête lui murmurer :

_« Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. Je vois. Arrogant et fière. Un grand désir de faire ses preuves. Une couardise infinie. Je vois ta place est à…. SERPENTARD ! »_

Sa répartition n'avait durait que quelques secondes, une fraction même, mais elle lui avait paru en durée beaucoup plus. Le Sang pur pouvait donc se mettre à la place de ces nouveaux et imaginé la terreur qui les habitaient. D'autant plus qu'une guerre venait d'avoir lieu. La peur de se retrouvait dans sa maison devaient les habiter. Il pouvait aisément les comprendre, après tout quasiment tous les Mangemorts avaient appartenu à Serpentards. Du moins la plupart. Mais qu'y pouvait il si on y retrouvé l'ensemble des sangs purs ? Les préjugés, les traditions. Un cercle vicieux qui avait eu pour conséquence leurs enrôlements aux quasis complets auprès de face de Serpents.

Les premières années enfin installés, la nouvelle directrice se leva pour faire l'eternel discourt de début d'année. Il eut un petit, tout petit, pincement au cœur en pensant au vieux citronné.

_« Bienvenue. Aux nouveaux comme aux anciens. Tous d'abord laissé moi vous présentez le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius Black qui a été acquitté car jugé à tord il y a plus de dix sept ans » _

_Il eut quelque faible applaudissement._

_« Ensuite laissez-moi-vous dire que cette année sera atypique. Puisque nous avons deux fois plus de septième année, ainsi que des élèves qui reviennent après cette année plutôt obscure. C'est pourquoi le système suivant à été instauré. Toutes les années seront sous le régime habituel avec si nécessaire des cours supplémentaires. Pour ceux qui aurait du avoir leur diplôme, les cours seront toutes maisons confondus et varieront selon les intérêts de chacun. Pour le reste les règles de Poudlard ne varient pas. Le non respect de ces règles entrainera des sanctions et je compte bien les faires respecté… »_

Le silence solennel dans laquelle furent prononcées ces paroles cessa lorsque des portes s'ouvrirent sur le célèbre Trio de Gryffondor. Granger et Weasley était en tête main dans la main, un couple assez intéressant selon le Serpy. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis leur visite au manoir Malefoy, du moins physiquement. Psychologiquement la chose était différente. Weasley sembla plus sur de lui, imposant même, ce que sa stature n'arrangeait pas et Granger semblait le guidait tel un maitre tenant son fauve en laisse, à la fois flexible mais ferme. Légèrement en retrait, Draco put voir Potter, s'avançant tel un roi au milieu de ses sujets. Mais quel choc reçut-il devant l'apparence de celui-ci. C'est qu'il avait changé le petit Potty, un corps svelte et souple, un déhanché qui ferait pâlir d'envie quiconque, même la plus belle des créatures. Ses cheveux avaient poussés lui arrivaient milieux du dos. Peut être plus étant donné que ceux-ci étaient tressés, laissant entrevoir un postérieur tous à fait délectable. Lorsque son regard s'était posé sur l'ensemble de la salle, Draco avait remarqué l'absence de ses binocles, laissant enfin voir ses magnifiques yeux émeraude.

Les rumeurs les plus folles les unes que les autres au sujet du Sauveur avaient circulé. Certain le disait blessé. Difforme. D'autres en état de choc. Ou encore partie vivre sa romance avec la belette junior. Le seul point qui concordait dans toutes les versions restait son séjour à l'infirmerie. Le reste n'était que fabulation car le résultat qu'il avait devant les yeux était tous simplement fatal. Et il n'était pas le seul à la penser, s'il en croyait le nombre de personne qui l'observer également c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des élèves.

« Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Weasley et monsieur Potter ont eu un contre temps mais referont leur septième année parmi nous. Je vous prierez de ne pas les déranger dans leurs études. A présent toutes les paroles sont inutiles, place au banquet »

Comme un signal suite à ces paroles, des plats apparurent, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, par magie. La magie de Poudlard. Habituellement elle était la source de toutes les conversations en ce jour de rentrée. Découverte, redécouverte. Peu importait les origines tous se retrouvaient sur un pied d'égalité à parler de l'univers à part de ce célèbre collège. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir. Le sujet que tous le monde avait au bord des lèvres n'était pas la guerre, ni la paix. Vous aurez deviné ils parlaient tous de… Harry Potter. Il y a quelque temps Draco aurait pestait, maudit, injurié ce foutu Gryffondor pour cela mais que pouvait il dire alors que lui-même ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Observant chacun de ses gestes, de ses attentions, de ses regards. Pour son bien pensait-il. Pour le protéger se disait-il. Belle illusion. Le Sauveur avait ce regard. Vous savez celui avec lequel on regarde les autres sans réellement les voir. Son intérêt se fixa cependant sur la table des professeurs. Sur qui il ne pouvait pas exactement le déterminer. Sur son cousin ? Il était son parrain la chose pouvait paraitre évidente s'il n'y avait pas ce soupçon de je ne sais quoi qui le dérangeait. Comme si le regard n'était pas que filiale. Mais qui sinon ? Son parrain ? Il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre eux à part une haine infinie.

_« C'est pour cela qu'il a pris sa défense devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres »_ dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Cette voix mettait en lumière ses doutes. Il observa avec attention l'actuel professeur de potion et il crut entrevoir une chose peu commune. Une alchimie entre le terrible Severus Rogue et l'ancien fugitif Sirius Black. Un bref instant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus, à peine eut le temps de se détourner que le regard tant convoité s'était posé sur sa personne. Sans avoir croisait le regard, celui-ci semblait le transpercer de façon si intense qu'il en eut des frissons. Il devait luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lever les yeux et croiser les yeux émeraudes qui semblait le chambouler jusqu'à sa propre magie.

Soudain, l'atmosphère de la salle changea. L'air devint plus lourd, rempli de magie et de quelque chose d'inconnu qui lui fit tourner la tête. La curiosité l'emporta cependant sur la prudence. Et qu'elle surprise ce fut pour le sang pur de découvrir que le responsable de ce phénomène était, ironiquement parlant, Potter. Cependant il laissa sa morve au placard quand son regard croisa celui du coupable pour ne plus le quitter. Mais comment se détourner ? Comment se détourner de cette couleur si pur ? Comment se détourner de cette couleur dorée ? Si belle… Si semblable à du métal en fusion… Potter ne semblait pas réellement le voir lui mais son âme. C'était à la fois troublant et excitant. Alors comment oser ne serait ce que penser à s'en détourner ? Alors qu'en cet instant il avait l'impression de s'éveiller pour la première fois, comme après une première bouffée d'oxygène. Comment ? Comment ? Comment s'en détourner ? La question était rhétorique mais il eut cependant la réponse lorsque son parrain se saisit de Potter et le traina hors de la salle. Et peut être aurait-il voulu ne jamais avoir la réponse à cette question puisque ce fut l'une des sensations les plus désagréable de sa vie. Comme si on le privait d'une partie de son être. Comme si un Détraqueurs était venu et il avait pris tous ce qu'il possédait, ne laissant que le désespoir. Ce désespoir glaçant et opprimant.

« Il suffit ! J'ai dit… IL SUFFIT ! » hurla la nouvelle directrice.

Le cri de la vielle harpie sembla le sortir de sa torpeur. Potter ? Son âme ? Il divaguait sérieusement. Pourtant son regard ne semble pas vouloir lâcher la porte qu'avait franchit quelque instant plus tôt le Gryffondor, comme s'il voulait en arraché chaque morceau un à un afin de voir la personne derrière.

« … Les préfets occupez vous des blessés ! Granger ! Malefoy ! MALEFOY ! » fit la McGonagall.

Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête un moment avant qu'il n'en intègre le sens. Des blessés ? Draco observa alors la grande salle. Des tables étaient renversées, des assiettes cassées, de la nourriture étalée sur le sol et le décor semblait être la chose la moins préoccupante. Les élèves pouvaient être répertoriés en deux catégories. Des élèves étaient au sol justement dans ce bric à bras ou sur les tables, à se battre. Et les autres, bien que peut nombreux, semblaient tenter de retenir leur camarade et certain s'étaient fait embarquer dans la mêlé.

Trop occupé à regarder Potter il n'avait pas remarqué les bagarres qui s'étaient déclenchés et surtout leurs origines. En voyant Granger s'avancer vers la table des professeurs il en fit de même. Rôle de préfet en chef oblige. Pas du tout un moyen de découvrir ce qui se tramait. Et absolument aucun rapport avec Potter…. Non pas du tout !

« Je suis navré professeur McGonagall, Harry a pourtant prit la potion avant de venir et elle fonctionnait parfaitement… Du moins jusque là… Je suis sincèrement confuse… » s'excusa Granger.

« Laissez Miss Granger, cela n'est en aucun cas votre faute. Laissons Severus nous en dire plus. Justement le revoilà » dit la directrice alors que son parrain revenait près d'eux. Bien que curieuse, McGonagall le laissa se réinstaller avant de demander : « Alors Severus qu'en est t-il ? »

« La potion a cessé de faire effet pour une simple raison l'âme sœur de Potter est dans la _grande salle_ » dit Severus en lançant des regards imperceptible dans sa direction.

Si même son parrain jouer aux devinettes avec lui, il n'allait décidément jamais s'en sortir. D'après les brides d'information qu'il venait de rassembler. Potter était la cause de ce cirque, que normalement cela n'aurait pas du ce produire car il prenait une potion. Potion dont les effets avaient cessé de fonctionner et que le tous étaient liés à une âme sœur. Bref toutes ces réponses n'apportaient que plus de question et pas la moindre miette d'éclaircissement.

« J'aurais du me douter que Potter ne me simplifierais pas la tache… Miss Granger je vous confie la tache de faire protéger Potter car je suppose que même si nous lui redonnons de la potion, les effets s'annuleront si Potter recroise la personne ? »

« En effet. Un _veela_ fera tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour trouver son _compagnon_ ou sa compagne »

Si Draco avait tiqué lorsque son parrain accentua ces deux mots bien précis. Ainsi donc le mystère de la beauté de Potter résider en cela. Un veela. Potter était un veela. Il était une de ces créatures magnifiques dont on ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on attribuer à la famille Malefoy tant de distinction, après tous un de ses ancêtres avait fricoté avec une vélane. Cependant ces créatures sont réputées pour autres choses, de plus subtil mais qui a toute sont importance, mis à part leur beauté. Il est de notoriété public que les authentique veela n'on qu'un seul et unique amour. L'âme sœur pourrait-on dire. Deux âmes totalement et purement compatibles. L'union parfaite. La symbiose absolue. Un rêve pour beaucoup de jeune fille. Très recherché mais si peu acquis. Après tous qui ne voudrait pas d'un amour si pur, si total. Avoir une personne si dévoué, un amour si absolu qu'il en est presque dangereux, à la fois pour les veelas que pour les humains. C'est pourquoi il existe une loi qui prohibe aux humains de refuser l'amour veela car les risques sont minimum dans ce sens plus que d'en l'autre. Après tous que risque une personne à se lier à son âme sœur alors qu'un veela par un rejet meurt. Il se meurt d'amour. Il fut cependant tirer de ses réflexions par la vielle chouette :

« Bien. Vous savez quoi faire tous les deux »

« Que veux tu que je fasse, Granger ? » demanda Draco, un plan s'échafaudant dans son esprit. Il avait une stratégie, un but à atteindre et pour y parvenir il allait devoir faire comme dans une partie d'échec : manipuler ses pions. Et sa docilité était sa première manœuvre.

« Occupe doit de séparer ses idiots et de commencer à les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Je règle un détail et j'arrive »

Il la vit s'éloigner en vitesse vers sa table et murmurer des paroles à la va-vite à son petit ami avant que tous deux ne sorte précipitamment de la grande salle, surement pour rejoindre leur meilleur ami. Parfait Miss Je Sais Tout n'avais pas mis en doute sa parole. Mais était ce de son fait ou Potter avait il plaider en sa faveur auprès de ces amis comme à l'audience ? Cette histoire devenait un casse tête ou peut être l'était-il depuis le début. Tout était une question de point de vue. Bref. Il était temps pour Draco de recentrer son attention. C'est-à-dire de s'occuper de cette bande d'adolescent pré-pubère étalé au sol.

« Toi ! » dit le blond en pointant un élève robuste et poursuivit : « Est tu en état de transporté ton camarade jusque l'infirmerie ? »

Lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête positivement il ajouta : « Alors fait le ! »

Rapidement le préfet organisa les choses de cette façon, un élève robuste emmenait un autre blessé. Le tout ne s'était pas fait sans quelques heurtes car même si les effets de la magie veela s'étaient évaporé, ne laissant qu'une impression étrange, certain avec sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte pour recommencer la bagarre. Rien ne pouvant être résolu par des points en moins, des menaces de retenus, le tout sur un ton glaciale façon il géra la situation avec une main de maitre si bien que quand Granger revint le ménage avait été refait et chacun se restaurait, le tout sous le regard scrutateur du jeune Malefoy.

« Je te remercie Malefoy » fit la née moldue une fois à sa hauteur.

« Pas de quoi, Granger » lui répondit-il et quand elle fut sur le pont de s'éloigner il ajouta : « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour gérer les problèmes que va occasionner Potter, demande »

« Ron et Neville vont s'en occuper » dit Hermione, stopper par les paroles du blond mais elle poursuivit, après une courte réflexion : « Mais je n'ai rien contre un coup de main à distance ! Je doute que ces deux là réussisse à contenir toute l'école »

Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa table, il entendit la brune demander :

« Malefoy pourquoi ? »

« C'est le devoir d'un préfet en chef ! Et j'en dois une à Potter » dit le blond, la dernière phrase dite à voix basse mais suffisante pour que son interlocutrice l'entende.

Ces paroles avaient statufiés la préfète en chef, il le savait. Nul besoin de se retourner pour s'en assurer. Un sourire diabolique vint orner ses lèvres. Phases numéro une réussite. Il avait l'accord de Granger pour suivre plus ou moins Potter, tous en paraissant sympathique aux yeux de la brune. Il allait pouvoir le suivre comme son ombre, le sauvé de lui-même ou de la horde de ses fans. Avoir un accès illimité à son espace vital sans que personne ne proteste. L'idée le transperçait de joie de part en part. Et pourtant il se devait de la contenir. Marché calmement. Ne pas sautiller. S'assoir tranquillement. Ne laissait aucune émotion transparaitre. Ni colère, ni joie, ni impatience. Rien. Rependre son repas et faire fit du regard scrutateur qui semblait vouloir démasquer sa fourberie.

_Non Granger, tu ne trouveras aucune faille. Je joue la comédie à la perfection._

La jeune fille abandonna son inspection et partit après un haussement d'épaules, synonyme de victoire pour Draco. Elle ne le soupçonnerait pas. A condition qu'il se montre discret.

A partir du lendemain la phase deux de son plan commença. La première étape consista à connaitre les options choisies par le Sauveur pour suivre les mêmes. La démarche fut aisée lorsque Rogue lui apporta la liste la veille. Potions, DCFM, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques, Etudes des runes, Métamorphose, Sortilèges. Il n'aurait aucun problème à les suivre sachant qu'il s'agissait de son cursus. Bien que le nom de Potter et Weasley soient étranges pour l'étude des runes. Ces deux là ne s'y étaient jamais intéressés. Surement ont-ils subit l'influence de Granger. Problème numéro régler. Le second consisté à savoir où se situer Potter en permanence.

« Merde » fit Draco en sentant son médaillon le bruler, signe de mouvement de Potter.

Il se dépêcha donc de quitter sa salle commune, laissant pêle-mêle ses devoirs sur la table et se laissa guider. Bien mal lui en prit puisque dans la précipitation il n'aperçu pas l'ombre qui le suivit. Draco devait se rapprocher de son objectif quand il se fit interpeler :

« Malefoy »

Et quelle surprise eut-il en reconnaissant Pansy. Depuis son procès celle-ci s'était tenu à carreau mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon. Une femme à l'amour bafoué n'était jamais bon surtout quand l'amour devenait obsession puis haine. Il aurait du s'enfuir. Il aurait vraiment dû. Mais un Malefoy ne montre pas sa peur et surtout pas devant une femme. Fierté oblige.

« Draco Malefoy. Traitre à ton sang. Traitre à ton rang. Trahir le maitre pour ce sang mêlé j'aurais pu pardonner mais trahir ton engagement envers moi pour _lui_… C'est impardonnable. Cela réclame une punition, sale chien »

« Et que va tu faire Pansy. Tu n'as pas réussit à me faire condamner. Je suis libre. Je suis ici à Poudlard, libre de tous mes mouvements et plus aucune charge ne pèse contre moi » son arrogance ressortant par tous les ports de la peau.

Draco avait oublié une donnée dans son équation. Il avait en face de lui une femme certes bafoué qui le haïssait mais aussi une ancienne mangemorte. Ce fut donc sans surprise que la jeune femme le désarma avant de lui lancer le sortilège _Doloris_. Il y avait quelque temps qu'il n'avait goûté à cette douleur. Trois mois peut-être. Et même si le sortilège de son ancienne fiancée n'était pas comparable à ceux du maître, la douleur était présente. Une douleur poignante et agressive, à l'image de celle qui le lançait. Plus le sort se prolonger, plus son maintient faiblissait. Il posa un genou à terre puis un deuxième avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. S'était indigne de son rang mais que pouvait il faire seul et désarmer contre elle. Il pensait ou plutôt ne pouvait plus penser tant la douleur devenait insoutenable. Etait ce la fin ? Allait-il mourir ou devenir fou ? Cependant la douleur cessa avant qu'il n'arrive à ce point fatidique. Chance ou répit. Le blond mis quelque seconde à percevoir de nouveau son environnement et quel surprise eut il quand il aperçut non une personne mais deux. Et que l'une d'elle était au sol se faisant rouer de coups. Le dos de son sauveur lui était familier. De long cheveux noirs, une heure tardive, même blessé Draco savait additionner deux et deux. Potter était donc venu le sauver, encore une fois.

« Potter! Potter! » appela Draco, en se relevant difficilement, ses muscles hurlant de douleur.

Au rythme où le Gryffondor faisait pleuvoir les coups sur sa camarde celle-ci se retrouverait bientôt six pieds sous terre et il serait dommage que le Sauveur se face enfermer juste pour cela. Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, Draco tenta une approche plus physique diront nous. Alors qu'il réduisait la distance il put remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Cela allait de la posture un peu sauvage du Veela en passant par de longues griffes. En cet instant Harry Potter semblait plus animal que humain. D'autre aurait eu peur d'approcher un veela en colère, ou simplement fou de le tenter, mais pas lui. Il était un couard né mais il avait une confiance absolue en Potter. C'est sans crainte qu'il s'avança vers le lion et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Un_ Harry_ sortit de sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Potter se tourna vers lui et il eut le temps de le voir une fraction de seconde avant de se retrouver dans une étreinte possessive. Draco aurait du être dégouté par tant de proximité, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé les contacts des autres. Mais là l'étreinte était possessive certes mais si agréable et ce souffle dans le cou lui donnait des frissons.

« Mr. Potter, veuillez lâcher Mr. Malefoy » fit son parrain.

Lui, si réserve habituellement, s'écarta de Potter, tout du moins il tenta car celui ci ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Bien au contraire il sembla le tenir à lui plus fermement comme si Severus représentait un danger.

« Potter… Harry… Je ne veux aucun de mal a votre compagnon…. »

Compagnon ? Moi ? Le compagnon de Potter ? Son âme sœur ? C'était…. Impossible….. Ou peut être pas… Si on y réfléchissait tout semblait logique. Dans la grande salle, ce fut à partir du moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés que son coté Veela s'était manifesté. Et a partir de là, à chaque pas que faisait le Sauveur hors de sa tour était bordé de midinette lui jurant un amour éternel… mais à chaque fois, lui, était aussi là… Et son parrain qui ne cessait de lui faire des sous entendu depuis ce moment… Comment lui, un Serpentard, n'avait-il rien venir ? Alors que si son parrain avait pris une pancarte avec écrit dessus « Draco Malefoy compagnon de Harry Potter » cela aurait été pareil. En parlant de Potter, il réalisa que l'étreinte s'était desserré apparemment il avait saisi que leur professeur n'était pas une menace. Ce qui n'était pas logique étant donné que celui-ci était un vampire et sans compagnon… A moins que ? Son regard se porta sur Sirius Black puis sur son parrain. Il voyagea entre les deux avant qu'un petit hochement imperceptible de la terreur des cachots ne vienne confirmer sa pensée. Severus Rogue avait effectivement trouvé un compagnon et calice en la personne de l'ancien fugitif. Et apparemment le vampire n'était pas au bout de ses peines, si les dires étaient vrais, avec son caractère.

« Draco ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir » fit la voix si connue de sa mère.

La blonde s'avança, les poings sur les hanches, signe de colère. Draco avait beau réfléchir il n'avait pourtant rien fait qui puisse la mettre en colère, surtout au point que tous la voie. Il ne lui avait rien caché.

« Etre averti par cette vielle chouette de McGonagall. Alors qu'il s'agit là de la plus belle des nouvelles. Mon bébé va se marier » continua t-elle.

_Hein ?_ Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui vint.

« Mais enfin ne faite pas cette tête tous les deux. C'est la tradition. Mais que leur apprend-on dans cette école ? Severus ? » demanda la sang pure.

« Les Veelas ne sont plus au programme car étant une espèce devenu rarissime » répondit Severus.

« S'il faut en plus tous leur enseigné alors que le temps nous manque déjà…. Bref ! Mon chéri, mes chéris plutôt. Lorsqu'un Veela trouve son compagnon la tradition exige que le mariage soit effectué dans les semaines qui suivent, de préférence avant la prochaine pleine lune. Et celle-ci est dans moins de deux semaines ! Ce qui signifie que nous avons moins d'une semaine pour planifier ce mariage »

« Ma…. Maria…. Mariage ? » demanda Potter, apparemment celui-ci avait récupérer ses facultés mental et semblait aussi surpris que lui.

« Bien sur, Harry. Vous permettais que je vous appel par votre prénom ? Vous n'allait tous de même pas concevoir un enfant hors mariage. C'est inconcevable ! Quant à la possibilité que Draco vous rejette elle est nulle. D'abord parce que la loi l'exige et parce que je suis convaincue que Draco a un béguin pour vous depuis des années. Après tous c'est Potter par ci, Potter par là… »

« Mère » fit le blond indigné par les révélations de sa mère.

« Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes tous passé par là ! Il n'y a aucune gène à avoir dans une semaine vous allez être mari et mari ! Il ne nous reste d'ailleurs plus une minute à perdre. Et vous deux vous ne devez plus vous voir jusqu'au moment de la cérémonie» dit Narcissa en l'agrippant et l'entrainant dans les couloirs en débitant une liste de chose à faire :

« Il faut faire une liste d'invité. Faire venir un marimage. Préparer le manoir pour la réception. Décider du menu, des fleurs. Commander vos robes… »

Draco n'écouter plus vraiment. Etait ce le fait d'être à nouveau séparer de Potter ? Ou celui d'apprendre son mariage imminent ? Cette réponse il ne l'aurait que d'ici une semaine.

**TBC**


End file.
